DBSK family love story
by Micky milky
Summary: "...bantu aku Oppa, sampaikan salamku untuk JaeJoong oppa, katakan kalau aku menyukainya. please Yunho oppa..." "Jihye-ah." YunJae fanfic. Kim-Jung, Park-Kim, Shim-Cho... end
1. Chapter 1

**Title : DBSK family love story**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^Prolog^**

**Enjoy reading**

**Dong Bang ShinKi (DBSK)**: sekolah yang merangkap dari sekolah Dasar, menengah pertama dan menengah atas serta Universitas, tempat orang-orang elit dan pintar.

**Chart**:

**Jung Yunho**: Namja tampan,mahasiswa semester 6 fakultas kedokteran, pintar dan populer di kampus. Kakak dari Jung JiHye, sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya, Menyukai Kim JaeJoong, tapi tak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya dan menyapanya. Kapten tim basket, sahabat Park Yoochun, dan Kim Junho, senior sekaligus teman main game Shim Changmin, disukai banyak wanita di 'Dong Bang ShinKi.

**Kim JaeJoong:** Namja Cantik yang sangat menyukai Jung Yunho, teman sekelas Yunho, Mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Kim YooJung. Sangat suka masak dan cerewet, tapi walau begitu mempunyai hati yang lebut dan sangat hangat. Sahabat dekat Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin, berteman dengan Juniornya di kampus bernama Park YooHwan dan Cho KyuhYun.

**Park YooChun:** Namja PlayBoy, teman sekelas Yunho dan JaeJoong, suka sekali membuat Junsu kesal, menjadi urutan ke 3 sebagai namja tampan di Dong Bang ShinKi setelah Yunho dan Junho. Anggota inti tim Basket. Sering merayu wanita, tapi walau begitu sangat menyukai Kim Junsu.

**Kim Junsu:** Namja imut sahabat baik JaeJoong dan Changmin, teman sekelas JaeJoong, sangat membenci park Yoochun karena namja itu suka sekali mengganggunya dan menggodanya. Mempunyai saudara kembar Kim Junho.

**Shim Changmin:** Namja jangkung yang hobi makan, mahasiswa semester 4 fakultas ekonomi. pintar dan sangat bersahabat,anggota inti tim basket, lagi PDKT dengan teman sekelasnya Cho KyuhYun, sangat gerah kalau dekat-dekat dengan kakak perempuan KyuhYun, Cho Ahra. Mempunya dua adik perempuan yang sama-sama berotak evil.

**Cho KyuhYun:** Namja tinggi yang lagi di incar oleh Changmin, teman sekelas Changmin, mempunyai kakak perempuan yang cerewet tapi sangat menyayanginya.

**Kim Junho:** saudara kembar Kim Junsu, sekelas dengan Yunho dan Yoochun, JaeJoong serta saudara kembarnya. menyandang title cowok keren setelah Yunho. Anggota inti tim basket, sangat sayang dengan saudara kembarnya, sangat membenci Yoochun yang dekat-dekat dengan Junsu, walau sebenarnya dia dan Yoochun berteman akrab. Menyimpan perasaan terhadap Park YooHwan.

**Park Yoohwan:** adik laki-laki Yoochun, masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas kelas 3, menyukai seniornya Kim Junho, namja baik dan sopan, mempunyai wajah yang tak kalah imut dari Junsu. Walau adik Yoochun, YooHwan berbedah jauh sifatnya dari sang kakak yang PlayBoy.

**Jung Ji Hye:** Adik perempuan Jung Yunho, Hiperaktif dan pandai bergaul, gadis yang ceria, masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas kelas 2, cerewet tapi sangat menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya. Menyukai Kim JaeJoong, dan dekat dengan kedua adik Shim Changmin, merasa jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat jika bersama YooJung.

**Kim YooJung:** Siswi pindahan yang baru masuk di Dong Bang ShinKi, teman sekelas JiHye, adik perempuan JaeJoong, sangat pemalu dan susah bersosialisasi. Mengagumi Jung JiHye.

**Shim SooYeon dan Shim JiYeon:** 2 Adik perempuan Shim Changmin, sangat dekat dengan JiHye, karena otak mereka yang jenius, SooYeon sekelas dengan JiHye sedangkan JiYeon duduk di kelas 1 pada umur mereka yang masih mudah, suka berkerja sama dan mengeluarkan otak evil mereka bersama Cho Ahra. Keduanya sangat mengagumi JiHye dan YooJung. Punya otak Fujoshi yang setara dan sama dengan Cho Arha.

**Cho Arha:** Kakak perempuan KyuhYun, sangat menyayangi KyuhYun dan juga kedua adik perempuan Shim Changmin, suka sekali mengolok-ngolok Changmin yang sedang PDKT dengan Adik laki-lakinya, punya otak Fujoshi super angkut, merestui hubungan MinKyu.

**Go Ah ra:** Teman sekelas JiHye, YooJung dan SooYeong, gadis glamor dan sombong yang sangat mengagungkan Yunho, sangat suka dengan Jung Yunho, suka sekali sok dekat dengan JiHye. Tapi bagi Ji Hye, Ah ra adalah sosok gadis yang menyebalkan, suka mengolok-ngolok YooJung.

.

.

.

TBC

**Fanfic yang pernah saya publis di FB walau gak selesai, nih Couple bakal buat pusing yang baca termasuk yang bikin (digampar). Bagi yang matanya jeli dan ada kesalah di nama tokoh na tolong beritahu. Yang di atas benar-benar keluarga besar Jung, 2Kim, Park, Shim, Cho. Walau adik Jaemom gak tau marganya apa, milky buat saja marga JJ mom. Couple gak bisa diganggu gugat. Lanjutan gak jamin cepat di updet. (digantung). Repyu^^**

**-Micky_Milky- (A.K.T.F)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Family DBSK love**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^3 Couple^**

**Enjoy reading**

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, saya harap kalian bisa membantunya, baiklah Kim YooJung, silahkan masuk."

Seluruh murid kelas 2.A memfokuskan mata mereka ke satu objek yang memasuki pintu kelas dengan malu-malu, tampak sosok perempuan muda dengan kaca mata membingkai di hidung mancungnya, sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan malu-malu memandangi berpuluh pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Kim YooJung imnida, salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya."

Ujar perempuan muda itu ramah, tak lupa sebuah senyum membingkai di wajahnya yang tergolong cantik itu.

"Cih culun." Desis seorang perempuan yang asik dengan cermin di tangannya. Tampak di bangku paling depan tepatnya di paling sudut wanita dengan rahang tegas dan mata sedikit sipit mencibir perempuan yang mendesis tak suka tadi.

"Baiklah, YooJung-ah, duduklah dibelakang SooYeon!" perintah guru berbadan besar yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping perempuan yang dipanggil 'YooJung' tadi. Cukup lama YooJung mencari bangku yang di katakan gurunya tadi, sampai seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih mudah darinya melambai dengan semangat sambil berbisik 'sini… sini…'

Barulah YooJung melangkah kearah perempuan itu.

"Shim SooYeon imnida."

YooJung Cuma membalas dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan, setelah itu dia mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang di terangkan didepan kelas.

.

.

Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yoochun memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya membuat sang adik laki-lakinya yang berada di dalam mobil Audi merah itu mengeram kesal. Pasalnya dia sudah benar-benar terlambat saat ini, dan yang patut disalahkan oleh kesialannya itu adalah sang kakak, yang sekarang tak henti-hentinya bernarsis ria di kaca spion mobil.

"Yak…! Hyung, cepat sedikit kenapa? Aku sudah sangat telat."

"Sudah, memboloslah di jam pelajaran pertamamu, lagian percuma saja kalau kau pergi sekarang, pasti pelajaran sudah dimulai." Ujar sang kakak a.k.a Park Yoochun, dan sang adik yang bernama lengkap Park YooHwan itu menarik napas dalam atas ajakkan sesat sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau ada didepan rumahku?" hardik pria imut yang terlihat sangar menatap Yoochun. Ok~ kedua kakak-adik 'Park' ini sekarang sedang berada di depan kediaman keluarga 'Kim'. Dan namja yang baru saja menghardik Yoochun adalah anggota termuda di dalam keluarga itu, Kim Junsu.

"Junsu-ah~"

Baru saja Yoochun hendak memeluk Junsu, sosok namja yang hampir sama tinggi dengan Yoochun menarik Junsu menjauh dari jangkauan Yoochun, kontan saja membuat Yoochun memberi death glarenya.

"Yak! Kim Junho, apa masalahmu?"

Ujar Yoochun sangar, kita intip 'park' termuda kita yang terlihat malu-malu memandang pria yang baru saja menarik lengan Junsu tadi.

"Habisnya kau keterlaluan, Junsu-ah sudah bilang tak suka padamu berpuluh-puluh kali, apa kau tak punya malu, Park Yoochun?"

Yoochun menggeram prustasi, wajah Junho teralih ke dalam mobil Audi Yoochun, memandang sosok pria muda yang sedang terlihat malu-malu memandangnya.

"Dan…"

Ada jeda sejenak dikata-kata Junho, dia tersenyum manis memandang pria didalam Audi merah itu.

"Kenapa kau biarkan adikmu membolos, Park Yoochun. Kakak macam apa kau ini."

BLUS…

Wajah YooHwan kontan memerah, ah… tak salah dia mengikuti kata-kata Yoochun untuk membolos hari ini, setidaknya dia dapat bertemu dengan Junho, dan Junho pun terlihat perhatian padanya.

"Yak! Dia adikku, jadi suka-suka aku."

Yoochun melangkah kearah Junsu dan menggandeng tangan namja imut itu dengan kasar.

"Ayo, Chagia… Kita pergi."

"Yak! Aku tak mau…"

Yoochun terus menggeret Junsu, dan lagi-lagi kegiatan YooChun langsung di cegat oleh Junho.

"Junsu-ah akan pergi bersamaku, dan YooHwan-ah juga ikut dengaku saja, percuma kau bersama pria keras kepala ini."

Junho membuka pintu mobil YooChun, dia memberi peritah agar YooHwan turun.

"Ayo, YooHwan-ah!"

Baru saja YooHwan hendak turun, YooChun sudah berkecak pinggan melihatnya.

"Park YooHwan, sekarang ini aku kakakmu, kenapa malah menuruti perintah pria ini."

"A… aku, ah~ abisnya Hyung lama, aku kan sudah telat."

"Yak~"

"Ayo YooHwan, percuma semobil dengan dia."

Kali ini Junsu yang menyeret 'Park' termuda itu keluar dari Audi YooChun dan menggeretnya masuk kedalam sedan hitam milik Junho.

"Mereka aku yang bertanggung jawab, sekarang kau lebih baik segerah ke kampus, mata kuliah pertama setengah jam lagi akan di mulai."

Junho langsung menyusul Junsu dan YooHwan kedalam mobilnya, dan meninggalkan YooChun yang sangat jengkel, apa lagi saat dia tahu sang adik tak berpihak sedikitpun padanya.

.

.

Jung Yunho, Mahasiswa popular kita satu ini terlihat focus memandang kedepan kelasnya, tepatnya bangku deretan paling depan, nomor dua dari pintu masuk kelas itu, tapi objek yang di pandang terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri. Sesekali Yunho terlihat tersenyum sendiri saat mendapatkan 'objeknya' itu mengerucutkan bibir penuh cherry-nya tanda kalau objeknya sedang kesal. Yunho tahu kalau objeknya itu baru tiba dan sedang mengerjakan tugas yang lupa dia kerjakan di rumah, sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali membantu tapi di urungkan karena tak ada keberanian sedikitpun di hati Yunho untuk mendekati objek itu.

"Yoo… Bro, sedang apa? Kau tahu, kau seperti orang gila."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangnanya kearah pria tampan dengan senyum sejuta dolarnya a.k.a Park YooChun. Yunho mencibir sebentar pria itu, lalu mengorek-ngorek ransel hitamnya dan mencari Ipod kesayanganya lalu memakainya.

"Sial, kenapa hari ini semua orang tak memperdulikanku." Cibir pria itu kesal.

"Yunho… kau dicari Go Ah Ra tadi."

Yunho melepas Ipod kesayanganya itu, lalu melihat Junho yang duduk di sampinya, walau sekilas, terlihat pancaran tak suka dari YooChun yang duduk dibelakangnya. JaeJoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah 3 pria populer itu saat telinganya mendengar nama salah satu siswi Dong Bang yang memang terkenal sangat menggilai Yunho itu disebut-sebut, raut muka cemberut langsung jelas terlihat di wajah cantik namja itu.

"Kau bertemu denganya? Apa kau baru mengencani anak-anak SMA?"

"Yak… enak saja, aku baru saja mengantar YooHwan."

Alis mata YooChun bertautan saat mendengar bahwa Junho mengantar adiknya sampai ke area SMA Dong Bang.

"Perhatian sekali kau dengan adikku?"

"Jangan kau samakan aku dengamu, Park YooChun."

.

.

JaeJoong sedang berdiri di samping lapangan basket kampus Dong Bang bersama dengan Junsu di sampingnya, walau telinganya mendengar ocehan Junsu, tapi matanya terfokus pada Yunho yang terlihat sedang mengoper bola kearah Changmin.

"Oppa JaeJoong…"

JaeJoong dan Junsu memutar kepala mereka kesamping begitu mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Jihye-ah?"

Sosok wanita muda berparas cantik dengan rahang tegas menghampiri JaeJoong dengan sangat antusias. Dia berari lalu berhenti tepat di depan JaeJoong. wanita itu tersenyum manis memamerkan mata sipitnya yang sedikit menutup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Jihye-ah?"

"Mencarimu, Oppa. Ayo kita makan siang bersama, aku hanya diberi waktu 15 menit."

Jihye menggandeng lengan JaeJoong mesra membuat Junsu disebelanya menatap heran. Junsu tahu siapa wanita muda ini, dia adik perempuan Yunho, pria yang sekarang sedang ditaksir Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jihye-ah…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian oppa, kau harus ikut."

Dengan berat hati JaeJoong mengikuti ajakan Jihye meninggalkan lapangan itu, Junsu menguntil dari belakang. Di dalam lapangan, terlihat seorang pria memandang heran keluar lapangan, Kim Junho, pria yang melihat wanita dan pria yang sedang saling menggandeng itu mendekati Yunho dan menyenggol lengan ketua team basket.

"Yunho-ah, adikmu pacaran dengan JaeJoong 'kah?"

Junho menunjuk kearah luar lapangan, wajah Yunho yang semula biasa terlihat menegang saat melihat pria incarannya terlihat mesra bersama adik tersayangnya sendiri. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit, ada percikan cemburu saat wanita muda yang bersetatus adik kandungnya itu menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu pria cantik di sampingnya dengan mesra.

"Jihye-ah…"

Gumam Yunho samar.

.

.

"SooYeon-sshi… apa aku bisa meminjam bukumu nanti?"

SooYeon menoleh kesebelahnya melihat YooJung wanita yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu memandangnya mengharap.

"Mian eonnie, buku ini akan aku pakai nanti untuk kerja kelompok dirumah Jihye eonnie, ah~ bagaimana kalau eonnie ikut dengan kami."

"Jihye?"

Yeoja berkaca mata itu memandangi adik tertua dari Shim Changmin itu dengan heran.

"Ne, eonnie, dia teman sekelas kita, nanti aku kenalkan padanya."

"Ah… Ne."

.

.

"Jihye imnida, senang sekali berkenalan denganmu, YooJung-shi."

Sesaat YooJung kagum atas kecantikan perempuan yang berdiri di depanya itu, mata yang sedikit sipit, dengan rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung dengan wajah cantik alami, wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum canggung ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

"Eh? Ah, ne… YooJung Imnida. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jihye menempuk pundak YooJung lembut, lalu kembali tersenyum ramah, senyum yang sangat mirip dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya padaku ne, aku tahu kau anak baru. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik."

"Umm…"

YooJung mengangguk senang, setidaknya dia mendapatkan dua teman baik di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

"Ehem… apa aku tak terlihat di sini?"

Shim SooYeon, gadis cantik itu berdehem kesal, karena dia merasa diacuhkan. Dengan menghentakan kakinya kasar, gadis paling muda dari ke tiga gadis itu berlalu dengan muka masam.

"Mian, YooJung-shi, dia memang sering begitu. Kuharap kau memaklumi sifat anehnya."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

"Opppaaaaaaaaa….."

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat dia mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggilnya dengan kencang. Dia berbalik dan melihat adik satu-satunya mengejarnya dengan langkah cepat.

"Yak- kenapa memanggilku seperti itu, bikin malu."

Jihye mengerucut kesal, kepalanya terasa sakit saat menerima satu jitakan sayang dari sang kakak. Yunho melirik ke segala penjuru, dan mendapatkan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitarnya yang memandang kasih pada Jihye, dia seperti terlihat menganiaya sang adik saja saat ini.

"Kejam."

Ujar Jihye merajuk, gadis itu membalik tubuhnya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sampai matanya melihat YooJung berjalan sendiri.

"YooJung-shi."

YooJung mengamati sesaat Jihye yang melambai riang kearahnya, sedangkan Yunho yang berada di belakang adiknya itu menabok jidatnya dengan keras, pasalnya jeritan Jihye benar-benar mengundang banyak orang untuk menatapnya. Kenapa dia mempunyai adik yang kelewat hiper aktif begini.

"Ah- Jihye-shi, belum pulang?"

"Um, aku sedang menunggu kakak-ku."

Ujar Jihye, Yunho dapat melihat kedua perempuan sebaya itu saling berbicara, kelihatanya adiknya mendapatkan teman baru, dia jarang sekali melihat gadis berkacamata itu di area Dong Bang Shinki.

"Oppa, kenalkan, dia teman baruku di kelas."

Jihye menyeret YooJung ke depan Yunho. Gadis cantik itu menatap mata sipit Yunho. Dua kali dia dibuat kagum dengan kedua kakak adik itu, baginya pemuda didepannya itu sangat keren dan tampan, wajar kalau Jihye terlihat cantik.

"Jung Yunho, Imnida."

"Kim YooJung Imnida, oppa."

Yunho tersenyum senang, setidaknya gadis satu itu terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik dan tak se-hiper adiknya dan adik Changmin yang menjadi sohip dekat adik perempuanya itu.

"Ah… pulang bersama ne, kami akan mengatarmu."

"Ah… mian oppa, aku pulang bersama kakak laki-lakiku."

"Oh? Benarkah? Apa dia murid Dong Bang juga?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, dia tersenyum lepas.

"Ne, dia mahasiswa di Dong Bang Shinki."

Awalnya Yunho terkejut, tak lama Yunho tersenyum memandangi gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu."

"Ne oppa, hati-hati. Ah ye… hati-hati Jihye-shi."

YooJung kembali tersenyum, senyum yang mengingatkan Jihye pada seseorang, senyum lembut yang membuat hatinya bergetar saat memandang gadis itu.

PLAK

Dengan keras Jihye menampar mukanya sendiri, mendapatkan tatap bingung dari YooJung dan Yunho. Ah~ aku normal… aku masih suka JaeJoong oppa. Batin gadis itu.

"Sudah mulai gila, Nona cerewet?"

Jihye merengut kesal dengan ejekan Yunho. Dia melangkah pergi begitu saja meningalkan Yunho dan YooJung.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

YooJung yang asik dengan sup daging di depannya memandang pemuda cantik kakaknya itu dengan wajah berseri.

"Menyenangkan, aku bertemu dengan banyak teman baru, Oppa… tak menyesal aku pindah dari Jepang."

"Benarkah?"

JaeJoong mulai berjalan mendekat keadiknya, lalu duduk tepat didepan sang adik.

"Ne, banyak teman-teman yang mengajakku berkenalan. Aku menyukai itu."

Satu sendok Sup buatan JaeJoong masuk dengan sukses kedalam mulut gadis itu, mengundang senyum dari si pemuda cantik didepannya melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Baguslah, kuharap kau betah berada di sana, tidak seperti sekolahmu yang dulu. Dan banyak-banyaklah berbicara, karena sifat pendiammu itu kau sulit bersosialisasi. YooJung-ah."

"Ye, oppa. Aku mengerti."

.

.

Dengan malas Jihye keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni anak tangga, belum juga selesai dia berjalan menuruni tangga-tangga itu gadis cantik itu mendapatkan YooHwan yang memandanginya kesal.

"Lama…"

Komentar pria berpipi tembam itu. dia melempar Jihye dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang baru dibelinya tadi saat perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Jung.

"Kenapa kemari? Aku lama karena aku bangun tidur."

"Benar-benar tak sopan. Aku kemari karena menemani Hyung untuk bertemu dengan Yunho hyung."

Jihye melirik keadaan sekitar rumahnya. Lalu kembali menuruni tangga itu.

"YooChun oppa ada disini? Ah- apa SooYeon juga ada."

"Si evil itu tak ada, hanya kakaknya saja yang ada."

"Terus kemana mereka? Kenapa oppa saja terlihat."

Jihye berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah, YooHwan mengikuti gadis cantik itu dari belakang.

"Aku di tinggal, huh… katanya mereka mau pergi mencari sesuatu untuk keperluan team basket kampus."

"Kasihan sekali kau, tak dianggap."

BRUK…

Lagi, Jihye mendapatkan sebuah lemparan bantal sofa dengan cukup keras dari adik laki-laki YooChun itu. bagi YooHwan, Jihye sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Karena di dalam keluarga 'Park' tak memiliki anak perempuan, alhasil YooHwan menganggap Jihye, Sooyeon dan JiYeon seperti adik perempuannya sendiri, laki-laki imut itu juga sering membawakan barang-barang berupa boneka atau makanan untuk mereka bertiga kalau dia ikut dengan kakaknya untuk kumpul bersama teman-teman akrabnya itu.

"Oppa, bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dan Junho oppa?"

BLUS…

YooHwan terlihat malu, Jihye terkikih geli, di lemparnya kembali bantal sofa itu kearah YooHwan.

"Belum ada perkembangan."

"Aiz… kalau kau lama, nanti dia diambil orang, dia itu pria popular di Dong Bang, teman sekelasku saja banyak yang menyukainya."

"Ne, aku tahu, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Jihye terlihat berfikir, dia mengamit telapak tangan YooHwan lalu menaruhnya didepan dada.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ujar gadis cantik itu, YooHwan memandang Jihye terkejut, dia tak menyangka kalau Jihye menyukainya.

"Mwo? Ta… tapi aku Cuma menganggapmu adik, Jihye-ah."

Buak…

"Pabo… kau kira aku menyukaimu? Itu hanya sebagai contoh saja. Katakan kalau kau menyukainya. Aiz… susah kalau punya otak terlalu bodoh sepertimu, oppa."

YooHwan melirik Jihye dengan tatap membunuh, tapi tak sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan gadis itu.

"Percuma kau membuat tatapan seperti itu, kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat imut."

Hah~ YooHwan hanya menghela napasnya pasrah, bertengkar dengan Jihye sama saja mengabiskan energinya.

.

.

Beberapa kali Changmin menekan bel rumah kediaman keluarga 'Cho' dia berharap seseorang yang akan di jemputnya belum berangkat kuliah saat ini.

"Nugu? Oh, Minnie-ah… mencari Kyu?"

Sosok wanita cantik terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu rumah itu, Changmin mendesah pasrah, kenapa harus bertemu dengan nenek sihir ini. Batin Changmin.

"Ah… Nunna, apa Kyun ada?"

"Ada, tunggulah. Oh~ ayo masuk Minnie-ah."

Minnie-ah? Yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu Cuma Kyuhyun saja, tidak boleh yang lain, bahkan Yunho dan YooChun saja memanggilnya Changminnie. Setidaknya masih ada embel-embel 'Chang' didepan nama imutnya itu.

"KYUHYUN… PACARMU MENJEMPUT."

Changmin benar-benar malu mendengar kata-kata 'Pacarmu' dari mulut gadis bernama Cho arha itu. sesaat dia mendengar suara ribut dari lantai dua rumah besar itu. maklum, kedua kakak adik Cho itu dari keluarga yang berada.

BRAK… BRUK… BLENTANG…

"Aigoo… apa dia baru bangun tidur. Aiz… apa dia tak malu didengar kekasihnya seperti itu."

Setidaknya kali ini Changmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis cantik yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Nunna… mana dia?"

"Itu, pacarmu menunggu didepan pintu."

Buru-buru si evil dari keluarga Cho itu merapikan tatanan rambutnya, oh dia lupa kalau dia masih memakai piyama.

"Kami belum pacaran."

Bela Kyuhyun, perkataan itu membuat gadis bermarga Cho itu tersenyum evil, senyum yang dipelajarinya dari sang adik.

"Setidaknya dia calon pacarmu, bukankah begitu?"

"Yak, Nunna…"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan menemui Changmin yang masih asik berdiri didepan pintu, dilihatnya pemuda itu, ah~ dia sangat tampan. Tak salah Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Mian, aku bangun kesiangan."

"Aku tahu, lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang."

"Ne."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin sendiri di depan pintu, sosok Arha kembali muncul di hadapan Changmin membawa dua bungkusan ditangannya.

"Minnie-ah, tolong berikan ini pada kedua evil cantikku."

"Evil cantik-mu?"

"Ne. SooYeon dan Jiyeon, kemarin aku ke mall, dan melihat baju yang sangat cantik. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka juga."

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi evilmu, Nunna?"  
Changmin tak terima kedua adiknya dikatakan evil oleh calon kakak iparnya itu, cukup dia yang sering dikatakan evil oleh wanita berparas cantik itu. tapi tidak untuk adiknya.

"Sejak, kau dan Kyuhyun pacaran, ah… mungkin sejak kalian masih PDKT. Hohohoho…."

Changmin bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan gadis itu. lihat sekarang siapa yang evil?

.

.

"Maafkan Nunna, ne… dia memang sering begitu."

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, dia merasa bersalah karena perbuatan kakaknya yang selalu semena-mena terhadap pria satu ini.

"Aku tahu, dia memang selalu begitu kepadaku."

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Changmin yang terlihat tampan dalam keadaan menyetir. Dia tersenyum lembut, lalu berkata.

"Karena dia menyukaimu, dia berharap kita berdua berpacaran."

CIIITTT….

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Changmin mendadak mengeremi mobilnya, dia memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, dia berharap kita pacaran."

Seulas senyum bertengger di bibir Changmin, dengan sayang dielusnya wajah pria manis didepannya itu.

"Katakan padanya, kalau sekarang aku adalah pacarmu."

"Mwo?"

.

.

"CEPAT SEDIKIT, ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT…"

Yunho terlihat kalang kabut mengurusi adik sematawayang itu, terlihat sang adik yang masih sempat-sempatnya berbalas pesan dengan JiYeon dimeja makan.

"Yak, Jung Jihye, cepatlah! oppa mu sudah marah."

Gadis cantik itu menatap ibunya dengan cemberut. Setelah itu kembali, gadis itu mengunya rotinya.

"Hah~ cepatlah sedikit. Ini sudah jam setengah 8."

"Biarkan saja, aku akan membolos di jam pertama. Umma tahu, JiYeon dan SooYeon juga bangun kesiangan, dan mereka akan ikut membolos denganku."

Wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu berkecak pinggang, ditatapnya anak gadis satu-satunya itu dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada acara membolos, Jung… kalau kau ketahuan membolos, tak akan umma beri uang saku lagi."

Dengan cepat, gadis itu menyeret tas sandangnya, menghampiri Yunho yang sibuk dengan mobilnya.

"Aku pergi…"

Ujar gadis itu cepat, menyeret Yunho untuk segerah melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

"Kenapa buru-buru, kudengar kau ingin membolos tadi."

Jihye mengerucut kan bibirnya, memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Umma, berkata tak akan memberikanku uang saku kalau aku membolos. Aiz… rencana gagal, harus segerah kirim pesan nih dengan Jiyeon dan SooYeon. Bilang kalau mereka harus pergi sekarang karena aku tak jadi mebolos."

Yunho mengela napas, kenapa adiknya terlihat sangat menyebalkan, walau wajah mereka hampir serupa, tapi prilaku mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Jangan sering-sering bergaul dengan kedua evil Shim itu, atau kau akan tertular penyakit evil juga."

Jihye merengut tak suka, saat oppa-nya mengatakan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka bukan evil, kau juga berteman dengan Changmin oppa, bukankah dia juga keturunan Shim evil."

Kelihatanya ketiga kakak adik Shim itu benar-benar terkenal evil^^(dibanting Shim family).

.

"Oppa berhenti, itu JaeJoong oppa kan?"

Yunho mengerem mobilnya, mendapatkan JaeJoong terlihat menunggu bus bersama seorang gadis, ah~ gadis itu teman barunya Jihye.

"Eh, itu, YooJung. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersama."

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil, berlari kearah kedua Kim itu.

"YooJung-shi, JaeJoong oppa?"

"Jihye-shi?"

"Jihye-ah?"

Kedua Kim bersaudara itu memandangi Jung termuda itu lekat.

"Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?"  
"JaeJoong-ah?"

Belum sempat kedua Kim itu mengatakan alasan kenapa mereka ada di halte bus secara bersama, Yunho memanggil JaeJoong, dan menatap kedua Kim itu bergantian.

"Yunho-ah? Hai…"  
JaeJoong melambai canggung, Yunjae saling menatap, tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh kedua adik perempuan mereka. Kali ini Jihye yang menatap YooJung. Mata bulat gadis itu memandang polos kearah JaeJoong dan kakaknya, membuat mata itu sungguh menawan, sekali lagi, Jihye menepuk kepalanya keras saat dia merasa debar jantungnya menggila karena perempuan yang notabetnya teman barunya dikelas itu.

"Yunho Oppa, Jihye-shi, perkenalkan, dia Kim JaeJoong, kakak laki-lakiku."

"Mwo?"

Jerit kedua Jung itu tak percaya.

.

.

TBC

**AN/BALAS REPYU**

**Hihihihi… gimana? Keren gak? Sebenarnya milky masih bingung dg alur cerita di ff ini (Lah, ff siapa coba?) tapi kasihan kan nih ff klw gak di lanjutin. Wlw ad unsure Yuri na, tetap YunJae, couple utama di dalam ff ini, baru YooSu n MinKyu. JihyeXYooJung n JunhoXYoohwan hanya couple pembantu(?) jd jangan berharap banyak dg 2 couple ini ya^^**

**Balas repyu**

**-Guest**

**Mian klw milky salah, tp di chap ini sudah milky perbaiki, gomawo…. Repyu lagi^^**

**Ini sudah Chap 1, repyu lagi^^**

**-vitakyu**

**Mian, cz salah nulis, di chap ini sudah milky coba ganti, walau nama Kyuhyun na, Cuma hruf awal yg besar (di tabok)… repyu lagi^^**

**-trililililili**

**Sudah Updet walau gak asap, repyu lagi^^**

**-astri**

**Gomawo, sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Kim Junho itu sodara kembar Junchan, itu real kok^^(hug om Junho). Hehehe… lihat entar ya, akan milky usahain agar ff ini bisa selesai di sini. Repyu lagi^^**

**-riana**

**Ne, nih ff bakal rame, cz milky bawa 1 RT hehehe…. Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-****LuCassiopeia**

**Sudah updet walau gak cepat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Sudah updet, repyu lagi^^**

**Makasih sudah repyu… repyu lagi ya^^**

**-Micky-Milky^^- (A.K.T.F)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : DBSK family love story**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^JungxKim Couple^**

**Enjoy reading**

.

.

Jihye memandangi Yunho yang sedang asik dengan komputernya, gadis cantik itu bertolak pinggang menunggu sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di pikirannya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau teman JaeJoong oppa?"

Ya… itulah pertanyaan gadis cantik itu. dari awal dia tak menyangka kalau Kim JaeJoong adalah teman dari kakaknya.

Yunho tak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan sang adik, dia masih memilih memandangi komputernya mengerjakan tugas makalanya.

"Yak~ oppa, aku bertanya."

Menghela napas pelan, Yunho akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis cantik itu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Mengingat posisi Jihye yang berdiri, mengakibatkan Yunho harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah kesal adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kau sama sekali tak bertanya, jadi…. Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

Bibir Jihye maju beberapa senti, membuat Yunho tersenyum lembut memandangi adiknya itu.

"Huh~ oppa menyebalkan."

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, membuang mukanya untuk tidak menghadap Yunho.

"Sekarang kau tahu kalau dia temanku, jadi mau apa sekarang?"

Kembali, Jihye memandang sang kakak, dia tersenyum malu-malu, dengan cepat gadis itu mengamit kedua tangan kekar Yunho, lalu menggesekkannya di pipi lembutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai JaeJoong oppa…"

Wajah Yunho memandang sang adik tajam, lagi-lagi percikkan cemburu menggebuh di dadanya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Oh~ kenapa harus adiknya.

"Jadi?"

Dengan sedikit ketus, Yunho menunggu jawaban dari Jihye, dia tahu, ini belum berakhir.

"…bantu aku Oppa, sampaikan salamku untuk JaeJoong oppa, katakan kalau aku menyukainya. Please Yunho oppa."

Yunho terdiam, dadanya berdetak dan berdenyut nyilu, dia merasa sangat bimbang, di satu sisi dia menyukai, ah~ bahkan sangat mencintai pemuda cantik itu. di sisi lain, dia sangat menyayangi sang adik.

"Jihye-ah." Lirihnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

JaeJoong tertawa pelan saat melihat kelakuan sang adik yang asik membolak-balik buku pelajarannya. Gadis berkacamata itu sesekali mengetuk ujung penanya ke dagu saat melihat beberapa soal yang tak dia mengerti.

"Sibuk sekali? Tugas ya?"

YooJung mengangguk tanpa melihat kearah JaeJoong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau mengenal Jihye, YooJung ah?"

Kali ini perhatian YooJung tertuju pada JaeJoong, gadis manis itu memandang mata bulat sang kakak dengan mata yang hampir mirip dengan mata JaeJoong itu.

"Ne, dia temanku dia kelas Oppa, oppa mengenal Yunho oppa dan Jihye-shi?"

"Yunho temanku di kampus, sedangkan Jihye adiknya. Waeyo?"

YooJung menggaruk tengkuknya bertanda dia tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Hehehe… kukira hubungan kalian berdua lebih dari sekedar teman."

"Nugu?"

"Yunho oppa dan oppa."

JaeJoong terdiam, ditatapnya sang adik yang asik memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda."

"Ani, kulihat Yunho oppa menyukaimu."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tatapannya."

Kedua kakak adik itu saling terdiam, JaeJoong terdiam karena berusaha mencerna perkataan sang adik, sedangkan YooJung terdiam karena sang kakak yang tak merespon perkataannya.

"Hah~ jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku."

JaeJoong tertawa getir, dia merasa YooJung Cuma berusaha membuatnya senang.

"Kenapa? Kulihat oppa juga menyukainya, seharunya oppa senang kalau Yunho oppa menyukaimu juga."

"Kenapa aku harus senang?"

"Kenapa? Itu karena aku tahu kau menyukainya, jangan berbohong padaku, kau tak bisa berbohong Oppa."

"Mungkin iya aku menyukainya, tapi aku tak yakin dia menyukaiku."

YooJung tak merespon, dia hanya menepuk pundak sang kakak yang asik menerawang, dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

"Yun, Chun, aku mendapatkan ini dari Changmin, apa kalian mau ikut."

Yunho dan YooChun yang sedang asik bercanda dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Junho, pria yang nyaris serupa dengan Junsu itu memperlihatkan 6 tiket masuk taman bermain ditangan kanannya.

"Wow~ dapat dari mana?"

YooChun mengambil tiket itu dengan cepat, melihat apa ke-6 tiket itu palsu.

"Dapat dari Changmin tadi. Katanya dia mendapatkannya dari menang lotre. Tadinya ada 8 tapi sudah diambilnya 2."

"Dia memang selalu beruntung, tak salah aku memilih teman, aku satu ya."

YooChun sudah mengantongi satu tiket masuk, sekarang tinggal 5 yang tersisa, Yunho menatap tiket itu dengan enggan, lalu mengambilnya satu.

"Aku ambil satu juga, tapi aku tak janji untuk pergi."

"Oh~ ayolah bro, kapan lagi kau akan bersenang-senang, siapa tahu kau bertemu gadis cantik di sana."

Ucap YooChun, dan mendapatkan cibiran dari Junho.

"kalau begitu sisanya untukku."

YooChun memandangi Junho dengan muka tak terima, dia merasa Junho memonopoli tiket itu sendiri.

"Untuk apa tiket sebanyak itu. kau mau membawa gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarmu itu?"

Junho tertawa sinis. Tawa yang sering dilihat YooChun pada Junsu untuknya. Oh~ andai Junho sama imutnya dengan Junsu, sudah dipastikan dia pasti akan menyangka pria yang terlihat manly itu adalah Junsu pria taksirannya.

"Untukku, Junsu, Yoohwan, dan JaeJoong."

Junho menujuk 4 tiket tersisa, memberitahu kepada siapa tiket itu akan di berikan.

"Mwo? Junsu-ah juga ikut? Aiz~ aku akan menjemputnya besok."

Junho menepuk kepala YooChun kasar, dan mendapatkan protes dari YooChun.

"Dia pergi denganku, Yoohwan, dan JaeJoong juga, arraso.."

"JaeJoon juga ikut?. Lalu, kenapa adikku harus pergi bersamamu?"

"Ne, Junsu pasti tak mau pergi kalau JaeJoong tak pergi, lagi pula akan ada yang sangat bahagia jika pria cantik itu ikut kita. Dan lagi, Yoohwan akan lebih aman bersamaku daripada denganmu."

Junho melirik Yunho sekilas, kedua pria tampan itu beradu tatapan, dan membuat seringan Junho mengembang.

"Yak kau ini, dia adikku. Lalu Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Ucap YooChun penasaran. Junho hanya mengedik bahunya. Berteman dengan Yunho selama ini membuat Junho tahu dengan sendirinya kalau pria tampan incaran siswi dan mahasiswi di Dong Bang itu menyukai teman sekelas mereka.

"Cari tahu sendiri."

Ujar Junho kesal, dia kesal kenapa YooChun tak sama sekali pekah dengan keadaan sekitar.

.

.

"Jihye ah…."

BRUK…

Jihye menatap kesal pada sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, lalu menggesekkan pipinya ke punggung gadis cantik itu.

"Yak, Go Ah ra… sesak tahu…"

"Ani, aku tak akan melepasmu, adik ipar harus tunduk pada kakak ipar."

Sesaat Jihye terkejut dengan perkataan Ah ra, sampai gadis itu tertawa sangat keras, mengakibatkan Ah ra menatapnya tak suka.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahaha… kau lucu, kau berharap jadi kakak iparku? Aiz… jangan bermimpi."

"Jihye ah jahat."

Ah ra meng-potkan bibirnya membuat Jihye mendengus menatap tak suka pada perilaku Ah ra.

"Jihye-shi, aku sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan untuk tugas kita, apa nanti kita jadi kerja kelompok?"

Jihye dan Go Ah ra melihat sosok gadis berkacamata membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Jihye tersenyum memandang gadis itu, tapi tidak dengan Ah ra, gadis itu malah mencibir gadis bernama YooJung itu.

"Ah~ ne, YooJung-ah, gomawo, nanti kau pulang dulu saja, biar aku yang akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi, bukankah nanti kita akan kerja kelompok dirumahmu, kenapa kau yang menjemputku? Biar aku saja yang ke rumahmu, kirimkan alamat rumahmu lewat email, ok."

"Oh~ ok."

"Yak apa aku tak dianggap. Dan…"

Jeda sejenak, gadis yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Jihye bernama Go Ah ra itu menunjuk dan menatap YooJung dengan tidak suka.

"… kenapa kau mengajaknya kerja kelompok bersama, kenapa tidak denganku, Jihye ah. Huh~ gadis culun begini, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan gadis culun seperti dia?"

YooJung menunduk dalam, perkataan Ah ra membuat gadis berkacamata itu ingin menangis. Sedangkan Jihye, gadis cantik itu mengepal kuat, lalu menangkap lengan Ah ra dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata bak Musang. Dan Ah ra tahu arti tatapan itu. dia pernah melihat tatapan itu beberapa minggu yang lalu dari Yunho saat dia tanpa sengaja mendorong seorang siswi satu kelasnya, dan saat kejadian Yunho tak sengaja lewat.

"Jika kau berani berkata seperti itu pada temanku, awas kau…"

Ancaman itu membuat nyali Ah ra menciut, gadis itu meneguk ludahnya paksa, lalu berjalan dengan wajah yang pucat berlalu dari hadapan Jihye dan YooJung.

"Hiks…"

Jihye melihat YooJung menunduk dalam, dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh kelantai. Oh~ dia baru tahu kalau adik dari Kim JaeJoong itu ternyata cengeng.

"Seett. Jangan menangis ne, malu dilihat orang."

Dengan lembut, dipeluknya gadis berkacamata itu, Jihye mengusap rambut hitam YooJung dengan sayang, menenangkan gadis itu didalam dekapannya.

.

.

JaeJoong melihat sedikit risih pada adik perempuan satu-satunya saat ini. Pasalnya dia merasa YooJung terlihat seperti sedang sibuk sendiri mengacuhkannya yang sedang berdiri didepan gadis itu.

"Yak… Kim YooJung, kenapa mengabaikan, oppa?"

"Mian oppa, aku terlambat, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Jihye-shi untuk kerja kelompok dirumahnya."

Gadis itu masih sibuk menyusun beberapa buku cetak dan memasukkannya kedalam tas hitam milik gadis itu. JaeJoong menghela napas berat, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil sepatu-nya dan memasangnya sembarang, dengan mata yang masih tak beralih dari sang adik.

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Junsu, jika kau pulang cepat aku sudah memasak untukmu, dan kunci rumah titipkan saja pada Ahjumma sebelah. Ne."

"Ne."

JaeJoong dan YooJung memang tinggang berdua saja. Kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di Paris, oh jangan salah. Mereka berdua anak orang kaya. Mr. Kim memiliki cabang perusahaan dimana-mana, sedangkan Mrs Kim adalah penulis novel romance yang lumayan terkenal di asia. JaeJoong sendiri awalnya tinggal di Korea sendiri sampai Kim YooJung adiknya menelponya dari Jepang dan mengatakan ingin pindah sekolah ke Korea karena alasan dikucilkan di sekolahnya yang lama.

Yup… YooJung memang anak orang kaya, hanya saja dia susah bersosialisasi dengan keadaan sekitar, membuatnya tidak mendapatkan satu temanpun di Jepang. Baik di Jepang ataupun di Korea, kedua kakak adik Kim ini tinggal dirumah sendiri, rumah yang dibelikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Berbeda dari YooJung yang juga tinggal bersama banyak pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. JaeJoong lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dirumah yang sederhana tanpa harus pergi dengan mobil-mobil mewah yang selalu ditawarkan oleh ayahnya. Karena hal itu YooJung yang nekat untuk pindah ke Korea juga harus berlatih menjadi mandiri sama seperti sang kakak.

"Baiklah, oppa pergi dulu. Ingat, kunci pintu dan jangan lupa pesanku, titipkan kunci rumah ke…"

"… ke Ahjumma sebelah."

Potong YooJung sambil tersenyum manis. JaeJoong mengacak rambut hitam adiknya dengan sayang. Lalu berjalan keluar menunggu Junsu yang berjanji akan menjemputnya.

.

.

Beberapa kali Yunho bercermin mengganti pakaiannya. Andai saja JaeJoong tak ikut pergi ketaman bermain bersamanya dan teman-teman dekatnya, sudah dipastikan Yunho tak akan serepot ini. Dia hanya ingin terlihat tampan dan menarik untuk di pandang JaeJoong nanti.

Baru saja Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dia sudah di hadapkan oleh 2 gadis cantik yang berpas-pasan denganya.

"Yunho oppa…"

Sapa salah satu gadis cantik itu, sedangkan gadis cantik satunya berkecak pinggang sambil menatpnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mau kemana oppa?"  
"Jalan bersama yang lain, kenapa Jung Jihye?"

Jawab Yunho dengan nada sejelas mungkin, membuat gadis berperawakan tegas itu mencibir lalu menarik lengan gadis berkacamata di belakangnya yang sedari tadi memandangi kedua Jung itu dari belakang.

"Kenapa ada YooJung?"

Langkah Jihye berhenti, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan malas.

"kerja kelompok. Waeyo? Tidak boleh."

"Boleh, siapa bilang tidak boleh."

"Yunho Oppa…. Jihye Eonnie…"

BRUK…

BRUK…

Kedua Jung bersaudara itu menatap horror pada dua gadis yang memeluki mereka dengan brutal. Terlebih lagi sosok gadis yang memeluk Yunho.

"Aigooo. Tampannya oppaku, mau berkencan ne?"

Gadis yang diketahu Yunho bernama Shim JiYeon itu mencubit pipi Yunho dengan gemas, lalu mencium wajah pria tampan itu brutal. Sedangkan Jihye tertawa pelan melihat keakraban dari shim termuda itu pada kakaknya.

"Yak… shim JiYeon, berhenti menciumiku, kau tahu aku akan pergi."

Gadis muda itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya, memandang Yunho dengan senyum evil ajaran kakak laki-lakinya.

"Berkencan dengan siapa, Oppa?"

Yunho menghela napas berat. Dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu lembut lalu mengacak rambut evil shim termuda itu.

"Aku tak pernah berkata akan berkencan. Dan tolong jangan terlalu berisik."

Dengan mata musangnya Yunho menatap Jihye, YooJung, JiYeon dan SooYeon bergantian. Huh~ jika kedua evil itu bertemu dengan adiknya dipastikan kalau mereka akan bersatu dengan kejahilannya, dia merasa kasihan pada adik pria taksiranya itu yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Ok… aku pergi."

"Titip cowok tampan oppa. Aku pilih yang manis ya…."

"Aku yang imut."

Huh~ mulai deh kedua evil itu beraksi.

"Ye. Kalau aku bisa membawanya."

Dan dengan cepat Yunho meninggalkan ke-4 gadis itu, bisa gila dia kalau berlama-lama berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

.

.

Jiyeon tak henti-hentinya menatap YooJung dengan pandangan berbinar. Semenjak bertemu sampai sekarang gadis itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan gadis yang duduk di depannya. Sedangkan YooJung, gadis itu merasa malu dan risih secara bersamaan.

"Kau manis sekali, Eonnie, sungguh aku tak bohong."

YooJung menunduk malu, wajahnya dibuat merona beberapa kali oleh ulah Shim termuda itu.

"Sudah aku bilang, eonnie YooJung itu manis kan? Huh…"

Kali ini SooYeon yang berkoar, Jihye yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya membawa 4 gelas jus apel dan cemilan kue kering menendang pelan pantat JiYeon.

"Jangan membuat dia malu, kau ini selalu menggoda orang."

"Appo, eonnie, kenapa kau selalu kejam padaku."

"Kalau tak ingin aku kejam, jangan menatapnya terus."

Hardik gadis cantik itu. JiYeon cekikikan menatap Jihye yang melotot padanya.

"Oh… ada yang cemburu ya."

Ujar JiYeon, SooYeon ikut tertawa mendengar adiknya menggoda Jihye.

"Eh?"

YooJung memandangi kedua adik Shim Changmin itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hahaha… eonnie YooJung tak tahu kalau Jihye eonnie itu cemburu aku dekat-dekat dengan Eonnie."

PLAK…

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala gadis cantik itu, membuat JiYeon protes atas kekasaran Jihye.

"Kan, kau kembali mengasariku."

"Diam, atau aku pukul kau."

Jihye menunjukkan kepalan tangannya tepat didepan JiYeon, membuat gadis itu terdiam tak mau ambil resiko.

.

.

YooChun dan Yunho sudah berulang kali menatap jam tangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin malah terlihat santai saja sambil menggangdeng satu sama lain, membuat 2U iritasi menatap kemesraan tersebut.

"Kemana sih 'Kim' itu, padahal tadi aku sempat adu mulut denganya saat menjemput YooHwan, kenapa dia belum datang."

Keluh YooChun, pria berpipi chubby itu menendang-nendang krikil yang berada dibawahnya dengan kesal.

"Sabarlah Hyung, aku rasa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

Kali ini Changmin yang berkoar, sambil sesekali menciumi pipi Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan jitakan sayang yang cukup keras dari pria berambut ikal itu.

"Mian ne kami telat, kami tadi menunggu JaeJoong."

Akhirnya pria yang dari tadi ditunggu datang juga. Terlihat Junho yang beriringan bersama Junsu, Yoohwan dan JaeJoong. mata Yunho langsung tertuju pada pria cantik yang juga menatapnya, oh~ sungguh, JaeJoong terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Mian, gara-gara aku kami terlambat."

JaeJoong menunduk meminta maaf. YooChun tak ambil pusing, dia langsung menyelip di antara Yoohwan dan JaeJoong, mengamit lengan Junsu lalu menggandengnya.

"Kau manis sekali Su-ei."

Baru saja YooChun hendak mencium pipi Junsu, sudah keburu pipi mulus itu di tampar dengan sangat keras oleh Junsu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, dasar playboy."

YooChun mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas, ditatapnya Junsu dengan mata yang memohon. Yoohwan dan Junho yang berada di antara YooSu itu tertawa pelan, sesaat Yoohwan tertegu melihat wajah tampan Junho yang tertawa lepas. Membuat pipinya merona.

"Ayo masuk, aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba permainan di dalam, iyakan Chagi."

Changmin menyentil dagu Kyuhyun dengan mesranya, dan membuat Kyuhyun melempar Changmin dengan gelas berisi air mineral yang tadi dibelinya.

"Kejam sekali kau ini."

"Kau juga sih, main colek-colek."

Baru saja duo evil itu akan bertengkar ke-3 pasangan yang lain sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan MinKyu beradu mulut yang bagi mereka sangat tidak penting.

.

.

Yunho tak henti-hentinya memandang JaeJoong yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat tertawa senang menatap 3 pasangan yang berjalan didepannya. Di deretan paling depan terlihat MinKyu yang makin terlihat mesra, lalu ada YooSu yang terlihat saling menjitak, walau yang terlihat hiper menjitak adalah Junsu sedangkan YooChun malah berusaha memeluk Junsu, dan didepan mereka ada pasangan yang baru PDKT YooHwa dan Junho yang asik berbicara mengenai beberapa hal yang tak dimengerti pasangan YunJae.

"JaeJoong-ah…"

Akhirnya Yunho bersuara setelah mereka berdua terdiam mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Ne…"

"Tadi kulihat adikmu kerumahku."

"Oh~ aku tahu, sebelum pergi dia sempat berpamitan denganku, katanya mereka ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Ne, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Kalian sama-sama cantik."

Yunho terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakannya. Dia tahu JaeJoong tak suka dikatakan 'Cantik' tapi apa mau dikata dia memang benar, JaeJoong itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

JaeJoong tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. satu telapak tangannya menutupi bibir sampai hidungnnya, menyembunyikan tawa pria cantik itu.

"Kau lucu Yunho-ah, aku ini pria, mana ada pria cantik, yang ada itu tampan.'

"Tapi kau berbeda."

JaeJoong terdiam, dia memandangi beberapa wahana yang mereka lewati, tak ada satupun wahana yang ingin dia naikki, bersama dengan Yunho seperti ini saja membuatnya senang.

"Begitukah?"

"Umm…"

Yunho mengangguk seperti anak kecil, saat JaeJoong hendak berjalan menjauh darinya lengan kekar Yunho langsung menahan pergerakan JaeJoong.

"JaeJoong-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu, tentang adikku, Jihye."

Alis JaeJoong berkerut, dia menatap Yunho bingung.

"Jihye berkata kalau dia menyukaimu? Apa kau menyukai adikku? Aku lihat kau dan dia lumayan akrab."

JaeJoong terdiam, ada gemuru dihatinya, tak menyangka kalau gadis cantik yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu menyukainya. Apa dia tak salah dengar, dan yang mengataknya adalah seseorang yang sudah lama JaeJoong sukai, Jung Yunho. Kenapa harus Yunho, kenapa bukan Jihye saja yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Aku menyayangi Jihye…"

Yunho tersenyum getir, jadi dia akan kalah dari sang adik, kalau memang benar, dia akan benar-benar mengalah, dan merelakan JaeJoong dimiliki oleh Jihye.

"… tapi hanya sebatas kakak laki-laki kepada adik perempuannya, seperti aku dan YooJung."

Yunho menatap mata bulat itu lekat, JaeJoong terlihat tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ada seseorang yang aku sukai sejak lama…"

Kembali, Yunho merasa hantaman keras mengenai jantungnya, terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang di rasaknanya. Baiklah, ternyata dia dan adiknya akan kalah saing dengan orang lain yang tak dikenalnya itu. orang yang sudah lama di sukai JaeJoong.

"…Kau Yunho, kau orang yang sudah sejak lama aku sukai. Saranghae, Jung Yunho."

Sesaat tubuh Yunho seolah mati rasa, serasa arwahnya dibawa terbang berpulu-pulu malaikat, dan mengajaknya menari di surga. Oh… boleh dia mendengar kata itu lagi.

"Maksudmu?"  
"Aku menyukaimu, Jung Yunho."

SETT

Satu pelukan mesra ungkapan betapa bahagianya Yunho saat ini terlihat dengan jelas oleh ke-3 pasang yang asik dengan dunianya sesaat tadi. Pelukan itu cukup mengundang banyak perhatian pengunjung taman bermain hari ini.

"Nado saranghae, JaeJoong-ah."

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Repyu**

**YunJae Jadian, chp berikutnya siapa lagi ya? Hohoho…**

**Balas repyu…**

**-asa**

**Mian, main cast itu apa ya(?) tapi semoga di chap ini bisa focus sama main cast yang dikatakan asa-shi. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Oky yunho**

**Sudah next chap. Repyu lagi^^**

**-vitakyu**

**Oh~ arha? Kelihatannya dua-duanya, habis milky sering pusing ama ahra n Ah ra… tapi next chp bakal milky usahain biar gak salah lagi. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Kireina**

**Kalau couple Yuri gak janji, tapi kalau sedikit adegan Yuri mungkin ada. Hehehe… milky belum berbakat buat ff Yuri. Repyu lagi^^**

**-desi2121**

**Hahaha… milky aja juga sering ketuker, makanya harus milky baca berulang-ulang biar gak ada yang salah, walau masih banyak yang typo-,-a. Repyu lagi^^**

**-riana**

**Hehehe… makasih repyu na, repyu lagi^^**

**-astri**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-NaraYuuki**

**Gomawo atas sarannya, ngebantu banget biar gak rusuh juga nih ff #digampar. Habis yg main banyak sih. Mungkin setiap chap bakal di ceritain berdasarkan couple marga(bahasanya belibet) kyk di chp ini, JungxKim, itu kluarga Jung ama Kim, atau ParkxKim, itu keluarga park ama Kim. Semoga bisa dimengerti maksud milky(plak). Repyu lagi^^**

**-saitou hitomi**

**Kalau gak keberatan, coba main ke blog milky, di sana ada fic tentang tokoh-tokoh di ff ini (walau gak yakin dengan kebenaran fic na). .com….**

**-VoldeMIN vs KYUtie**

**Sudah lanjut, walau di chp ini gak ada minkyu, sabar ya, entar pasti dikeluarin. Milky gak janji bakal ada Couple Yuri. Repyu lagi^^**

**-LuCassiopeia**

**Hehehe… gak janji bakal ada couple Yuri, walau mungkin ada adegan yg menyangkut dengan Yuri. Milky belum siap buat couple Yuri. Gak ada skil. Yupz, MinKyu sudah jadian, tapi masih bakal ada cerita untuk ShimxCho di chp selanjutnya. Repyu lagi^^**

**-nannaa**

**Jaema punya adik cwe am cwo, itu dr ibu am ayh kandung na…^^. Terkadang milky juga masih bingung lagi^^.**

**Bagi yang masih bingung tentang tokoh-tokoh di ff ini. Coba main ke blog milky. ( .com) #promosi dikit gak apa ya^^**

**Big gomawo(?) yang sudah repyu. Repyu lagi….^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : DBSK family love story**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^ShimxCho Couple^**

**Enjoy reading**

Changmin memandang risih pada kedua adik perempuannya yang duduk di jok belakang mobil Audi putih miliknya, melihat kedua perempuan cantik itu saling menjitak membuat Changmin mendesah pasrah. Andai saat dia menelpon Kyuhyun yang mengangkat telpon itu bukan Cho Ahra yang memintanya agar mengajak kedua adiknya untuk ikut serta, sudah dipastikan kedua gadis yang mempunyai sifat menurun darinya itu tak satu mobil sekarang.

"Dengar ya… jangan buat macam-macam di sana, Arraso?" wantin Changmin, dia sudah tahu betul sifat kedua adiknya itu. oh~ bisa kacau pertemuanya dengan Kyuhyun kalau kedua evil itu mengganggu

"Ne, oppa."

Jawab SooYeon dan Jiyeon bersamaan, tak lama kemudian kedua evil itu terkikih, membuat Changmin bingung melihat kelakuan kedua adiknya.

"Lalu, jangan pernah mendengar perkataan Ahra eonnie… karena aku sangat tahu sifat perempuan itu."

"Tapi oppa, Ahra eonnie itu orang yang baik…" SooYeon mulai membela.

"Ne, dia juga menyenangkan." Timpal Jiyeon.

"Yak… aku kakak kalian, kalau sampai kalian mengikuti perkataannya, kucincang kalian, lalu ku jadikan makanan Harang anjingnya YooChun hyung, mau?"  
kedua gadis itu menggeleng patuh, pertama bertemu dengan anjing berwarna putih hitam itu membuat kesan buruk di dalam diri mereka berdua, pasalnya kedua gadis itu sempat diajak meraton oleh Harang saat mereka tak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing berbadan besar itu, untung YooChun mendengar teriakan kedua gadis itu, dan dengan cepat menenangkan Harang.

"Kau kejam sekali oppa. Huh~"

SooYeon merengut kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Changmin mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya melihat kedua adiknya akhirnya kalah dalam peperangan 1-0 untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

JiYeon mengomel sendiri begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Cho. Dia sangat kesal karena dari tadi Changmin tak berhenti mengomel padanya dan kakak perempuannya untuk tidak mengikuti perintah Ahra, kakak dari kekasih oppanya itu.

"Ne.. ne… arraso, kalau kau mengulangnya lagi, aku tak janji untuk menjadi anak baik hari ini."

Akhirnya Changmin berhenti juga, pria tampan berbadan tinggi itu menekan bel rumah keluarga Cho, tak lama ketiga kakak adik Shim itu menunggu sampai seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Tuan Changmin."

Changmin memandangi wanita tua itu, dia tahu kalau wanita yang sering disebutnya lee Ahjumma itu adalah pengasuh Ahra dan Kyuhyun dari kecil.

"Kyuhyun ada, Ahjumma?"

" Tuan muda ada."

"Siapa ahjumma, aigo… Jiyeon, SooYeon? Oh… kedua evil cantikku."

Sosok cantik Ahra terlihat baru saja menuruni anak tangga, berlari untuk memeluk kedua gadis cantik yang berdiri di sisi kiri Changmin.

"Eonnie…"

Baru saja kedua gadis itu hendak berlari Changmin sudah mencegat keduanya dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Oppa…"

Rengek Jiyeon tak terima, Ahra bekecak pinggang memandangi Changmin dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Yak, Shim Changmin, kenapa kau? Biarkan mereka memelukku."

"Ani…"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba karena panggilan dari Lee Ahjumma, memandangi Changmin dan Ahra yang sedang adu Death glare didepannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa."

BRUK…

Kedua adik perempuan Changmin langsung berlari memeluki Kyuhyun dan menciumi pipi pria tinggi berambut ikal itu.

"Yak… aku saja belum menciumnya, Jangan sentuh Kyunnie ku."

Changmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang di peluk kedua adiknya, menyeret kedua gadis itu untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

GREB…

Satu pelukan posesif dari Changmin sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah sampai ketelingah.

"Huah~ mesra sekali."

Ahra bersorak girang, diikuti Sooyeon dan Jiyeon yang bertepuk tangan hebo.

"Minnie, lepaskan! Malu tahu…"  
Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Changmin dengan kasar, membuat Changmin protes akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan?"

Ahra yang baru saja hendak mengabadikan momen MinKyu itu langsung cemberut ketika mendapatkan kedua pemuda itu sudah tak berpelukan lagi.

"Mereka malu kita lihat, Eonnie."

SooYeon terkikih melihat Changmin yang menatapnya kesal.

.

.

Jiyeon dan Sooyeon memandangi YooJung dengan pandangan mengharap, dia berharap agar YooJung mau membantu membujuk Jihye untuk tidak ikut pergi membeli buku nanti.

Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Jung Jihye sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu kedua Shim itu untuk datang, ditemani YooJung yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis yang kelewat aktif itu akhirnya menemukan kedua Shim yang baru saja turun dari mobil Changmin. Gadis cantik itu langsung berlari mengejar kedua Shim itu dan mengajaknya+mengancam agar kedua Shim itu mengikutinya membeli buku nanti sepulang sekolah. Mau tak mau kedua gadis cantik itu menyetujui ajakan adik sematawayang Yunho itu.

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, satu jam yang lalu Ahra juga menelpon mereka, mengatakan untuk mengajak mereka pergi menemaninya berbelanja, kalau tidak kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun itu akan marah besar.

"Eonnie, please…"

Dengan berat hati YooJung menganggupi keinginan itu, membuat kedua Shim itu menerjang YooJung dengan pelukan maut.

"Gomawo eonnie."

"Ne…"  
.

.

"Kenapa kalian harus ikut juga?"

Changmin mengeram kesal kearah ketiga wanita yang duduk dengan nyaman di jok belakang mobilnya, diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tertawa samar di sampingnya.

"Wae? Tak boleh? Seharusnya kau senang kami bertiga ikut dalam acara kencan kalian."

Ahra memukuli Changmin dengan tas tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun reflek mendekap kepala Changmin untuk melindunginya, untung audi putih itu belum meluncur kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan mereka akan menabrak hari ini.

"Apanya yang senang? Kalian hanya mengganggu kami saja."

Changmin mendengus kesal menatap ketiga gadis itu, Ahra tak ambil pusing, gadis cantik itu sibuk memandangi kaca di tangannya dan meperbaiki penampilannya .

"Cepat jalan, keburu tokonya tutup."

"Mwo? Toko?"

"Ne, temani aku dan kedua evil cantikku membeli makeup, lalu kita ke mall untuk beli baju, setelah itu… bla… bla… bla…"

Ahra terus berceloteh sambil tersenyum girang memandangi Jiyeon dan Sooyeon yang mengangguk setujuh dengan jadwal mereka yang telah disusun Ahra untuk hari ini.

"Yak Nunna… terus jadwal kencanku dan Kyuhyun kapan?"

"Aiz… kapan-kapan saja, hari ini kau dan Kyuhyun harus menemani kami bertiga."

Changmin menabok jidatnya. Di usapnya wajahnya kasar untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Sabar, Ne… Minnie-ah."

Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan besar Changmin erat, berusaha memberikesabaran pada laki-laki yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Ne, Chagi."

"Ciieeeee, mesranya."

SooYeon mulai berkoar membuat Ahra tersenyum senang, tak salah dia merestui hubungan MinKyu, dia sangat percaya Changmin dapat menjaga Kyuhyun adik kesayangannya itu dengan baik.

.

.

"Aigoo… mereka itu."

YooJung memandang Jihye takut, wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan saat ini, membuat nyali gadis di sampingnya menciut.

"Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk ikut denganku."

"Untuk sekali ini biarkan saja, Ne… kurasa mereka memang sibuk, jadi kau harus mengerti, Jihye-shi."

YooJung menunduk takut untuk mengatakan pendapatnya, gadis berkacama itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang sudah basah karena keringat dingin yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya akibat melihat Jung muda itu mengamuk tadi.

Jihye sempat sangat kesal dengan kedua Shim itu, sampai mata sipitnya menatap YooJung, lalu gadis itu menyeringai, di tariknya telapak tangan YooJung lalu menggenggamnya erat. Menarik gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kajja, temani aku beli buku."

"Heh?"  
"Itu hukuman karena kau membiarkan mereka kabur dariku."

.

.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang asik menatap PSP di tangannya, pemuda jangkung itu lalu memusatkan matanya kearah kedua adik perempuannya dan Ahra yang masih berada di sebuah butik. Dengan keasal Changmin menghembuskan napasnya karena sedari tadi tak sedikitpun kekasih di sebelahnya merespon rasa bosan yang sudah menginggapinya dari tadi.

"Kyu…"

"Hmm."

"Bosan…"

"Tunggulah, nanti mereka selesai juga."

"Hah."

Dan begitulah seterusnya, Changmin berjalan kearah sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari butik tempat Ahra berbelanja, pemuda itu melihat Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan duduk di depannya dengan mata yang masih memandang PSP.

"Asik sekali."

"Lagi seru, Min."  
jawaban itu sukses membuat Changmin mengerucut kesal. dia benci diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun, apa lagi harus kalah saing dengan benda menyebalkan di tangan Kyuhyun itu. Ya… dia tahu bagi Kyuhyun PSP-nya adalah benda paling berharga milik kekasinya itu, dan menjadi kekasih keduanya setelah dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja terkadang Changmin sangat cemburu pada PSP itu.

"Yak… jangan mengacuhkanku."

Akhirnya Changmin naik darah, direbutnya PSP itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakannya dengan kasar di atas meja membuat bunyi yang cukup keras terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri lalu beranjak dari meja itu, berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Min…"

Ahra dan SooYeon melepar tatapan saat melihat kegaduhan diluar, melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling adu mulut. Sedangkan Jiyeon tak ambil pusing, gadis itu terlihat tak masalah dengan pertengkaran kakaknya dan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Min… maaf…"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas, pemuda itu mengamit tangan Changmin yang asik menyantap menu-menu khas Korea yang dihidangkan didepannya.

"Min… Jongmal Mianheo."

Tetap, Changmin tak bergemi, menolehpun tidak. Sepulang dari butik, kakak adik Cho dan Shim itu mampir disalah satu restoran di Korea, semenjak beranjak dari butik, tak sedikitpun Changmin menengur Kyuhyun, dia mengacuhkan pria pencinta game itu semenjak tadi.

"Min…"

Kali ini Kyuhyun merampas sumpit yang di pegang Changmin, membuat Changmin memandanginya kesal karena acara makan-makannya terganggun, sedangkan ketiga perempuan yang duduk di depan mereka mendesah pasrah dan menonton adegan itu tanpa suara.

"Jangan ganggu."

Kali ini Changmin yang merampas sumpit itu kembali, huh~ ternyata Changmin balas dendam dengan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan bermesraan dengan kekasih keduanya sama seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

"Menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun membanting sumpitnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Minnie-ah, kau tak apa?"

Ahra mencoba berbica pada Changmin yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Ne, nunna."

"Sana kejar dia, pulanglah berdua, dan pergilah menonton, ini untuk kalian."

Ahra mengeluarkan 2 tiket bioskop dari tasnya, perempuan cantik itu cukup prihatin melihat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat ini, bagaimanapun dia juga termasuk pembuat onar dalam hubungan MinKyu.

"Tapi nunna?"

"Sana pergi."

"Kalian pulang dengan siapa?"  
Ahra tersenyum memandangi wajah Changmin, awalnya dia mengira Changmin akan membencinya, tapi ternyata pemuda berparas tampan itu tetap saja menghawatirinya dan kedua perempuan yang asik menatap mereka yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku akan suruh sopirku di rumah untuk menjemput, aku tak ingin hubungan kalian memburuk, ini salahku. Sana pergilah."

Changmin bediri, lalu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Nunna,. Gomawo, kau memang nunna-ku yang paling baik."

"Dan kau memang evil menyebalkan, jaga adikku ne. dan ini."

Changmin menyeringai lalu melepas pelukanya.

"Aku tak perlu tiket itu untuk membujuk Kyunnie-ku, nunna. Kau lihat saja, tak ada yang bisa lari dari pesona Shim Changmin."

Ahra tertawa lembut, sedangkan Jiyeon dan SooYeon ingin muntah mendengar kenarsisan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sana oppa, cepat pergi, keburu Kyuhyun oppa mencari penggantimu nanti."

Changmin berlari keluar dari restoran itu mengejar Kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah kesal menyender pada badan Audi milik Changmin.

Di dalam restoran, Ahra mendesah memandangi piring-piring didepanya.

"Siapa yang akan membayar semua ini, Eonnie?"

SooYeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal menatap piring-piring yang kosong didepanya.

"Sudah kubilang, napsu makan Changmin oppa itu besar."

.

.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Kyuhyun merengut menatap jalan yang dilalu Changmin, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, dan hari sudah semakin malam. Tapi pemuda berparas manis itu belum juga di turunkan dari Audi putih itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin membawamu kemari. Jadi jangan protes Chagi." Changmin tetap menfokuskan matanya pada jalan raya yang semakin malam semakin ramai. Selang beberapa lama audi itu berhenti di atas jembatan, Changmin keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya.

"Mwo? Banpo?"

"Ne, jembatan Banpo, ayo hitung…"

"He?"  
"1… 2… 3…"

BYUR…

Kyuhyun memandangi Changmin yang yang tersenyum senang menatap semburan air yang baru saja keluar dari sisi-sisi jembatan Banpo. Jembatan yang mengeluarkan air-air mancur per menitnya, jembatan yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan.

"Minnie-ah…?"

Changmin berjalan kearah belakang Kyuhyun, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama itu tak jadi penghalang untuk Changmin merangkul pria manis kesayangannya ini.

"Apa ini cukup romantic, Chagi?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah total, hembusan napas Changmin yang mengenai tengkuknya membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"Aku tahu aku memang bukan pria romantis…."

Wajah Changmin menyeruak masuk ke dalam leher Kyuhyun, menciumi leher pemuda berambut ikal itu lembut. Dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun mengeluh tentang hubungan mereka yang terasa datar saja, Kyuhyun berkata kalau Changmin bukan pria yang romantic dan membuat Kyuhyun mengambek. Hari ini dia berencana untuk meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata rencananya berubah karena kedua adik perempuannya dan calon kakak iparnya itu malah membuat hubungan mereka semakin merengga.

"…Mian Cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, dia tahu Changmin bukan tipe pria yang romatis, bagi Kyuhyun hal seperti ini adalah kemajuan pesat untuk Changmin mengungkapkan betapa pria itu ingin menujukkan sisi romatisnya walau sangat sederhana, tapi bagi Kyuhyun ini sangat berarti. Wajahnya menengadah menatap bintang di langit malam, berdiri di atas jembatan Banpo adalah hal yang biasa bagi Kyuhyun, tetapi jika kau berdiri di atas jembatan ini dan dipeluk erat oleh orang yang kau sayangi di temani bintang dan bunyi air mancur membuat suasana ini terkesan luar biasa. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap mata Changmin dengan debar jantung yang keras begitu pula dengan Changmin. Tatapan mereka saling terpaku.

"Kyu, Saranghae…" Changmin berucap.

CUP

Kyuhyun berjinjit lalu menempelkan bibirnya kilat kearah bibir Kyuhyun, lagi, mata mereka kembali bertemu setelah ciuman singkat yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Min, Gomawo… nado saranghae, baby… hmmp"

Ujar Kyuhyun dan diakhiri dengan tarikan di pinggangnya dari Changmin membawa tubuh mereka berdua bertemu dan bibir merah Kyuhyun di bungkam oleh ciuman lembut Changmin.

BYUR…

Bunyi air terjun menjadi backsound dari ciuman kedua kekasih itu, membawa suasana damai bagi kedua kekasih yang saling mencintai itu.

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas repyu.**

**Maaf kalau milky lama updet dan ff di chp ini pendek…^^ milky lg sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. ok... milky balas repyu^^**

**-riana**

**Reaksi Jihye? Hehehe… entar pasti juga tahu^^… repyu lagi^^**

**Yups… chap ini memang untuk Chap Minkyu^^… repyu lagi^^**

**- ****NaraYuuki**

**Entar dimarah Umma loh ngatain suaminya pabbo… repyu lagi^^**

**-****nannaa**

**Iya, akhirnya YunJae bersatu *nah loh?... Repyu lagi^^**

**-**** astir**

**Di chap ini khusus untuk minkyu, semoga gak ngecewain, walau pendek... repyu lagi^^**

**-****LuCassiopeia**

**Sudah lanjut, mian lama *pissss^^V… repyu lagi^^**

- **VoldeMIN vs KYUtie**

**Mian kalau kurang romatis, untuk couple yuri mungkin gak. Tapi kalau milky rada-rada… gak tau juga sih… Repyu lagi^^**

**- ****Milia Schiver**

**Mungkin gak ada yuri. Blognya mickymilky-wordpress-com (-) Mian gak milky PM^^… Repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Permintaannya di kabulkan hohoho… di chap ini Shimxcho, semoga suka… mungkin gak bakal ada couple yuri. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Belum tau, tapi diusahakan gak ada couple yuri, cz milky rada aneh ama Yuri^^*ditabok… repyu lagi^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : DBSK family love story**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**^ParkxKim Couple^**

**Enjoy reading**

Pagi minggu yang cerah dikediaman keluarga Kim, terlihat sikembar yang sedang asik berada di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga itu. Kim Junho yang asik berkutat dengan PS 3-nya, dan Kim Junsu yang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sungguh kebetulan, kedua kakak adik itu sedang sangat malas untuk keluar rumah, membuat keduanya harus merelakan sang ibu pergi sendiri hari ini ke rumah nenek mereka.

"Hah~ ini membosankan."

Junho mulai mengeluh, pria itu berdiri lalu mematikan Televisi dan PS nya, berjalan kearah kembarannya dan duduk di samping Junsu.

"Sedang apa?"

Buru-buru Junsu memandang Junho yang duduk di sampingnya, membiarkan kakaknya itu membaca apa yang diketiknya di laptop silver miliknya.

"Tugas, tugas mu sudah selesai?"

Junsu kembali mengetik kata demi kata merangkainya menjadi sebuah kalimat. Junho kembali berdiri, menghampiri lemari pendingin lalu membukanya dan mengambil air mineral dari sana.

"Copy punyamu saja ya, print-kan 2 untukku."

Junsu memandang kembarannya itu kesal, mukanya merengut tak suka.

"Lagi? Selalu begitu, kenapa hidupmu semudah itu? buat tugasmu sendiri."

Junho tertawa kecil, setelah meminum setengan isi botol yang diambilnya dari lemari pendingin, pria berwajah nyaris serupa dengan Junsu itu kembali berjalan kearah lemari pendingin, mengambil 2 Cola dan meletakkan 1 Cola di depan Junsu.

"Apa ini cukup untuk membayarnya?"

Junsu kembali menatap Junho tak suka.

"Aku lagi sangat malas untuk membuatnya. Oh~ ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dan si playboy Park itu?"

Kali ini kegiatan Junsu benar-benar berhenti, setelah mengSave file-nya, pria imut itu langsung mematikan laptopnya dan menutupnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dia selalu mengejarku."

"Dia bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah, tapi aku tahu dia itu benar-benar menyukaimu, dan kau juga menyukainya."  
Junsu mengambil cola di depannya membukanya lalu meminum beberapa teguk.

"Kalau aku menerimanya, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Yoohwan?"

Junho tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu, pria yang lebih manly dari Junsu itu menepuk bahu Junsu lembut.

"Yoohwan belum tentu menyukaiku, lagi pula kalau kami berdua saling menyukai, mungkin hanya sebatas pacaran, tidak lebih."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan YooChun bisa saja berhubungan lebih jauh, sedangkan aku, Yoohwan masih sangat muda."

Junsu memeluk Junho erat, pria itu tersenyum senang didalam rangkulan Junho.

"Gomawo, kau memang selalu bisa membuatku senang, Junho-ah."

.

.

YooChun berdiri di depan rumah kediam Kim, di sampingnya terlihat Yoohwan yang asik menguap. Dengan satu tarikan napas dalam YooChun memberanikan dirinya mengetuk pintu kediaman keluarga itu. selang beberapa menit, YooChun dapat melihat pujaan hatinya menatapnya kesal.

"Junsu-ah, Annyeong…"

"Kenapa kesini?"  
ujar Junsu ketus, Yoohwan sudah terkikih melihat wajah kakaknya sudah seperti orang putus asa saat mendengar Junsu menyergaknya.

"Aku…"

"Ah, masuklah dulu."

"Eh?"

Kedua Park itu menatap Junsu yang membuka pintu utama kediaman rumah itu lebar, mempersilahkan Yoohwan dan YooChun untuk masuk, Yoohwan memandangi isi rumah itu lekat, tidak seperti YooChun yang sudah sangat sering datang kemari.

"Junho sedang mandi, kalau ada urusan dengannya duduklah dulu, nanti dia akan keluar sendiri."

Wajah Yoohwan memerah seketika ketika mendengar nama Junho disebut, berbeda dengan Yoohwan, YooChun malah menampilkan tampang binggung memandang wajah pria imut itu.

CLEK…

Kedua Park dan Kim bungsu itu memandangi Junho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan celana trening dan baju kaus hitam ketat yang melekat di tubuhnya menampilkan lekukan otot di setiap tubuh pria itu, serta tak lupa haduk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Nah itu dia, panjang umur kau Junho-ah, mereka mencarimu, kalau begitu aku tinggal ya."

"Tunggu Junsu-ah, aku ikut."

Baru saja Junsu hendak melangkah keluar rumah, YooChun sudah menyusulnya. Membuat Yoohwan berteriak kesal kearah sang kakak.

"Hyung, aku pulang dengan siapa?"

"Junho-ah, titip adikku ne, nanti antarkan dia pulang."

"Eh? Yak Hyung, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau titip begitu saja."

Belum juga Yoohwan mengeluarkan protesnya, YooChun sudah keburu menghilang dari hadapan Junho dan Yoohwan.

"Hah… menyebalkan."

"Yoohwan-ah…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BLUS…

Wajah Yoohwan kembali merona, dia baru ingat kalau di tinggal berdua saja bersama Junho tadi. Oh~ jantungnya benar-benar berdebar kencang saat ini.

"N… ne hyung."

"Hahaha… tidak usah segugup itu denganku, apa kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan dan minuman."

"Ja…jangan hyung, aku tidak haus."

"Oh, kalau begitu kubuatkan makanan."

Yoohwan meneguk ludahnya paksa, dia tahu kedua Kim itu tidak lihai memasak layaknya JaeJoong, seingatnya Junsu pernah membuatkan sebuah Cake untuknya saat dia ulang tahun, tapi na'as, yang memakan cake itu adalah YooChun dan membuat YooChun harus muntah-muntah dan keluar-masuk kamar mandi satu hari penuh. Dia tak mau berakhir serupa seperti kakaknya, walau yang membuatnya Junho dia tetap sayang nyawa.

"Ti… tidak usah, aku kenyang."

Junho memasang wajah kecewa, telapak tangannya menggosok-gosok di perut berototnya.

"Aku lapar, ah… kita makan diluar saja, kajja."

Dengan semangatnya Junho menarik lengan Yoohwan keluar rumah setelah mengambil kunci mobil, ponsel dan dompetnya di atas meja televisi.

.

.

Junsu merengut kesal dan mengomel tak henti-hentinya, wajahnya ditekuk sempurna dan tatapan tajam tak segan-segan di keluarkannya untuk manusia tampan di sampingnya yang asik bersiul menikmati suasana ini. Park YooChun, pria tampan itu beseruh girang dalam hatinya, ini kali pertamanya dia bisa pergi berdua dengan Junsu, pria manis taksirannya itu. sebelumanya selalu saja ada yang mengawal Junsu, baik JaeJoong atau Junho, bahkan terkadang Yunho juga sering berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Yoochun melempar pandang pada pria berwajah imut di sampingnya, dengan berani bahkan sangat berani tangan YooChun membelai pelipis Junsu, tapi reaksi Junsu hanya diam menikmati setiap belaian dari pria tampan itu.

"Hari ini mau kemana, Chagi. Aku siapa mengantarmu kemanapun."

Junsu mendengus mendengar perkataan YooChun, bagi Junsu perkataan YooChun yang seperti itu adalah hal biasa yang sering didengarnya.

"Cih… playboy."

Sesaat belaian YooChun berhenti, pria tampan itu kembali focus pada kemudinya, tatapannya mengarah kedepan tapi pikirannya terkunci pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnnya saat ini.

"Aku memang playboy, tapi itu dulu, sekarang benar-benar hanya kau yang aku suka."

Jantung Junsu berdetak kencang memompa darahnya sampai ketelingah, wajahnya memerah total, gombalan YooChun tadi berefek besar untuk dirinya.

"Jangan merayuku, itu tak mempan denganku."

YooChun kembali terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti kedua pria itu.

"Bagian mana dariku yang kau benci, Junsu-ah? Katakan lah!"  
Napas Junsu menderu kencang, wajahnya mengeras mendengar perkataan itu. Dari awal, kata-kata itulah yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya dari mulut YooChun. Jujur saja dia tak pernah merasa membenci YooChun, dari awal dia hanya tak suka YooChun dekati, itu karena dia merasa sangat tak bisa mengontrol debar di jantungnnya dan emosinya, belum lagi rasa bersalanya pada Yoohwan adik dari YooChun, dia takut hubungannya dan YooChun hanya menjadi batu sandungan untuk Junho dan Yoohwan secara tidak langsung. Ya~ Junsu tahu, YooHwan dan Junho saling menyukai.

"Junsu-ah?"

"Mian, YooChun-ah, lebih baik ini tidak usah dibahas."

Dengan cepat YooChun menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, pria itu membawa wajah Junsu untuk memandangnnya, melihat jauh kedalam mata pria imut itu.

"Jawab aku!"

Dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat Junsu membuka suaranya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Sebuah seringai bertengger indah dibibir YooChun, pernyataan Junsu tadi sukses membuat moodnya yang tadi rusak menjadi bagus. Wajah Junsu yang berjarak tak jauh darinya itu membuat dirinya dapat melihat wajah itu tanpa penghalang, mata Junsu yang menutup rapat menjadi pemandangan menyenangkan tersendiri bagi YooChun. Dikecupnya kening pemuda itu, berlahan kecupan itu beralih ke pipi, hidung lalu bibir Junsu, dengan sayang dikecupnya bibir itu lembut, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dan bahagianya yang tak terkira, akhirnya cintanya terbalas.

"Bodoh, kenapa sok jual mahal."

Napas YooChun yang menerpa wajah Junsu membuat mata sipit itu terbuka dan menemukan wajah YooChun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Itu karena, Yoohwan."

.

.

"Mau makan dimana? Aku yang teraktir kali ini."

Yoohwan tersenyum senang, menatap senior yang selalu menjadi pujaannya itu saat ini membuatnya lupa kalau dia harus menemani Junho makan siang.

"Terserah Hyung."

Junho mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar kearah Yoohwan, memberikan senyum termanisnya dan membuat jantung Yoohwan seakan ingin meledak.

"Ok… ayo kita makan…!"

.

.

Junho mulai memainkan sumpitnya di atas menu-menu yang sudah dipesannya tadi. Memakan satu persatu pesanannya. Sedangkan YooHwan masih sibuk menatap sang senior, memperhatikan cara makan Junho yang terkesan santai tapi tidak berantakkan. Junho sengajah berhenti di restoran yang memasak masakan Khas Korea, mengingat sang ibu yang pergi dan mungkin akan pulang besok atau mungkin saja lusa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk makan diluar, ditambah dia dan Junsu sama sekali tak bisa memasak, bisa mati kelaparan kalau dia tak makan saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku kenyang hyung, melihat Hyung makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang."

Gerakan sumpit Junho berhenti, dengan tenang dibawanya sumpit itu kembali ke atas meja menaruhnya dengan rapi.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Yoohwan hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Junho, pria itu terlihat tenang saat mengucapkannya, sorot matanya pun tak menampakkan sebuah beban disana.  
"Hy-hyung bicara apa? Ja-jangan bercanda, Hyung."

Junho meletakkan sikutnya di atas meja, mempertemukan kesepuluh jarinya dan menautkannya, matanya tak lepas menatap si pemuda Park di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Jawab saja."

Dengan gemetar Yoohwan mengambil sumpitnya, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan perkataan Junho, mencoba memakan nasinya walau sebenarnya tangannya bergetar hebat, sedangkan Junho, pria itu tak lepas menatap lekat wajah Yoohwan yang menahan gugup setengah mati didepannya.

"Yoohwan ah? Apa kau menyukaiku."

Kembali, kata-kata itu terucap, membuat intensitas debar di jantung Yoohwan meningkat. Dia tetap berusaha menulihkan telinganya, kembali menyantap makanannya dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

Grep…

Satu tarikan di tangan Yoohwan sukses membuat kedua sumpit yang di pegangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Junho membawa tangan itu ke hadapannya lalu mengenggamnya erat.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kurasa Hyung sudah tahu."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Yoohwan berusaha mengangguk, tapi bahasa isyarat itu tak cukup bagi Junho untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Jawab aku."

"Ne, aku-aku menyukai Hyung."

Genggaman di tangan Yoohwan mengeras.

"Aku Juga menyukaimu."

Akhirnya Yoohwan menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Junho yang tersenyum padanya lembut.

"Tapi maaf, kita tak mungkin bersama, aku lebih menyayangi Junsu, aku tak mau melukai saudara ku."

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Junsu menyukai YooChun, dan kau tahu, YooChun juga menyukai Junsu?"

Yoohwan mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mereka bersama."

"Tapi aku menyukai Hyung."

Bisik Yoohwan lirih, dengan sayang Junho mengelus puncak kepala Yoohwan lembut. Junho dapat melihat air mata menetes di atas meja mereka, walau menunduk dalam, Isak tangis Yoohwan dapat didengar oleh Junho.

"Kau bisa menyayangiku sebagai kakak, sama seperti kau menyayangi YooChun."

"Tapi aku menyukai Hyung lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik. Kau berbeda Hyung."

"Kau masih sangat mudah, pasti kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih mencintaimu. Biarkan mereka bersama ne, aku tak mau hubungan kita menjadi batu sandungan untuk mereka, lagi pula jika kita juga menjalin hubungan bukan kah itu tidak baik, kedua adik-kakak dari 2 keluarga yang sama saling menyukai. kau menyayangi YooChun kan?"

"Ne."

"Jadi kumohon kau mengerti, Yoohwan-ah."

"A-aku…"

"Kau mencintaku kan? Anggap saja ini demi aku."

"Hyung."

.

.

Junsu baru saja turun dari mobil YooChun, jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul 9 malam, pria itu melenggang masuk kerumahnya tanpa menunggu YooChun yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Chagi-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku."

YooChun merengek seperti anak kecil, pria berpipi Chubby itu mengejar Junsu dan memeluknya dari belakang, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

CKLEK…

Pintu utama kediaman Kim itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Junho dan Yoohwan yang berwajah Shock. Yoohwan meremas ujung kemejanya kuat melihat pemandangan YooSu yang asik bermesraan di depan pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka masih di tempat umum.

Setelah percakapan dan sedikit perdebatan siang tadi, akhirnya Junsu menerima YooChun sebagai kekasinya, tentunya dengan syarat yang berlapis dan di setujui oleh YooChun dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Dengan sekali sentakkan pelukan YooChun terlepas, dia tak enak hati pada Yoohwan, dari sorot mata Yoohwan dia tahu kalau pria itu sakit. Dia bukan cemburu karena kakaknya menyukai Junsu, tapi dia merasa kalah dan harus mundur begitu saja pada perasaanya ke Junho, perasaanya terbalas, tapi dia tak bisa bersama Junho, munafik memang kalau dia mengatakan 'Asal dia mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup', dia ingin bisa bersama Junho, bukan hanya mengetahu perasaan Junho padanya, dia ingin Junho berada disisinya selalu,

"Yoohwan-ah, kau tak apa-apa?"

Junsu dapat melihat Yoohwan menangis dalam diam, dengan cepat keturunan terakhir Park itu menyekat air matanya. Lalu tersenyum getir.

"Tak apa Hyung, aku baik-baik saja, oh~ ada yang baru jadian kah?"

YooChun, Junsu dan Junho memandangi Yoohwan dengan sirat kesedihan. Dia tersenyum tapi batinnya menangis.

"Yoohwan-ah…?"

Junho mencoba meletakan telapak tangannya yang besar di kepala si bungsu Park, tapi segerah ditepis oleh Yoohwan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hyung jangan khawatir. Ayo pulang."

Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Junho, pria itu menarik lengan YooChun menujuh mobil milik sang kakak, masuk dan terdiam didalam mobil itu sesaat.

"Kita harus bicara, aku tahu ini masalah Junho dengan hubunganku dan Junsu."

Ucap YooChun yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hyung? Ini membuatku pusing."

Junsu menangkupkan kedua kepalan tangannya pada bahu bidang JaeJoong, pria itu baru saja menceritakan seluruh kejadian kemarin, mulai dari datangnya kedua Park kerumahnya, pengakuan tak terduga tentang perasaanya pada Park tertua itu dan bagaimana keadaan Yoohwan yang mengetahui hubungannya dan YooChun yang akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang mengalah."

"Ne aku tahu, dan Junho sudah mengatakan dia yang akan mengalah. Tapi kelihatannya Yoohwan tidak, aku melihat di terlihat tersakiti dengan hubunganku dan YooChun, walau dia terlihat tegar."

JaeJoong menggosokan telunjuknya pada dagunya yang lancip, memikirkan jalan keluar. Oh~ perkara Junsu tak bedanya dengan permasalahan hubungannya dan Yunho.

"Aku juga seperti itu. Jihye menyukaiku, tapi sekarang aku malah menjadi kekasih kakaknya."

"Mwo? Jinjai?"

"Ne, dan itu membuatku takut Jihye membenciku."

Dan sekarang malah JaeJoong yang berbalik menceritakan masalahnya.

"Oh~ hyung, itu sangat-sangat berbeda, Jihye menyukaimu, tapi kau menyukai kakaknya dan ternyata Yunho juga menyukaimu. Itu berbeda dengan masalahku, lain hal jika kau menyukai Yunho, dan Jihye menyukai YooJung, itu baru sama."

"Hah benar katamu."

JaeJoong menghela napas berat, matanya terlihat menerawang. Mengingat apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis manis itu jika dia tahu kalau JaeJoong memiliki hubungan Khusus dengan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, percuma bicara denganmu."

Junsu berdiri dari bangkunya, dengan kesal pria itu keluar dari kelas mata kuliah pertamanya.

.

.

Jihye memandang iba pada sosok laki-laki manis yang duduk di sampingnya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali pria manis ini mencarinya di dalam kelas dan menariknya ke taman belakang sekolah mereka, pria itu mulai menceritakan satu demi satu kejadian yang menimpangnya kemarin, dia menangis sesunggukan di hadapan Jihye dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Oppa, jangan menangis ne, kau pasti bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik dari Junho oppa. Setidaknya biarkan YooChun oppa dan Junsu oppa bersatu."  
gadis itu mencoba menenangkan pria yang berada didekapannya itu Park Yoohwan. objek yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka tak sengajah melintas, menatap kebersamaan gadis dan pria yang sangat disayanginya itu. dia tahu, bagi pria manis yang sedang menangis itu, Jihye adalah sosok adik perempuan yang selalu disayanginya, begitu pula dengan gadis manis adik temannya itu.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Jihye-ah."

Sebuah pukulan keras seperti menghantam kepala Junho, mendengar pria itu mengatakan 'Tapi aku menyukainya' membuatnya mengerti kalau apa yang dikatakannya kemari tak sedikitpun di terima oleh pria itu.

"Tapi oppa. EH?"  
Grep…

Jihye benar-benar terkejut melihat Junho sudah ada di belakang Yoohwa dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Dengan gerakan pelan, gadis manis itu berdiri dari duduknya memasang wajah canggung diantara Junho dan Yoohwan.

"A… aku harus ke kelas sekarang."

Gadis itu berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Yoohwan yang melotot tak percaya akan pelukan yang dirasakannya itu.

"Jangan menangis, itu membuatku sedih."

Junho berbisik di telingah Yoohwan membuat pria yang lebih mudah darinya itu bergetar hebat didalam pelukannya.

"Hyung…"

"Kurasa kalau kita bicara baik-baik pada Junsu dan YooChun mereka akan mengerti perasaan kita. Dari awal aku juga merasa bodoh karena harus melepaskan orang yang aku suka, tapi sekarang aku akan mempertahankanmu, Yoohwan-ah. Tak apa jika kakak adik Park dan Kim bersama. Bukankah itu terlihat keren..."

Yoohwan berbalik, melihat mata Junho yang bersinar menatapnya.

"Hyung, Gomawo, saranghae."

.

.

Yoohwan menunduk takut memandang pasangan YooSu yang asik mendengarkan penjelasan Junho, di samping mereka terlihat Yunho yang asik memainkan bola Basketnya dan Jihye yang asik mengirim pesan pada YooJung.

"Aku tahu kami egois, tapi kami saling menyukai, kuharap kalian mengerti dengan perasaan kami."

"Tapi apa tak apa kalau kita begini."

Junsu mulai menimang-nimang hubungan yang semakin hari semakin kacau ini. Di liriknya YooChun yang berusaha berpikir. Walau bagaimanapun dia yang lebih tua di sini, meminta bantuan pada Yunho percuma saja, dia tahu, hubungan Yunho dan JaeJoong saja membuat kepala pria ter-tampan di Dong Bang itu hampir pecah. Walau sekelas dan berteman akrab, Junho lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Hufff kedewasaanya harus di uji saat ini.

"Yasudah, jika itu terbaik biarkan saja, Junsu-ah, mereka berhak menjalin hubungan sama seperti kita."

"Kalau begitu kita yang putus."

Sontak seluru manusia yang ada di sana menengok kearah Junsu.

"ANIYA… Jika kau putuskan aku, aku akan lompat dari lantai satu ke lantai satu gedung Dong Bang."

Yunho menjitak kepala YooChun keras, saat genting begini masih sempat-sempatnya pria itu membuat leluco.

"Pabbo."

Dengus Jihye kesal. dia merasa seluruh teman kakaknya tak ada yang waras, terkecuali JaeJoong dan Junsu yang masih terlihat waras diantara komplotan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Yak… bisa-bisanya kau mengatai oppa mu yang tampan ini pabbo."

YooChun menjintak kepala Jihye keras, dan mendapatkan satu lemparan bola basket dengan keras di kepalanya oleh Yunho.

"Memang oppa pabo."

Jihye menatap YooChun dengan menantang, sedangkan Yunho tersenyum senang, setidaknya adiknya tak secengeng gadis kebanyakan.

"Huh menyebalkan."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? apa kita akan makan-makan untuk merayakan hari jadi Junho dan Yoohwan?"  
"Asik… ayo ajak Changminnie oppa, Kyuhyun Oppa, YooJung, Sooyeon, Jiyeon, dan JaeJoong oppa-ku."

"Ku….?"

Junho mengulang kata-kata Jihye, dan dibalas anggukan dari gadis itu.

"Ne, JaeJoong oppa sebentar lagi pasti jadi Namjachingu ku. Hohohoh… iyakan Yunho oppa?"

Junsu, YooChun dan Junho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang tersenyum sedih membalas pertanyaan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Ne, dia pasti akan menjadi milikmu, Jihye ah…."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N+balas repyu.**

**Huaahh… malah focus ama Junho n Yoohwan, YooSu na terabaikan *kabur. Kelamaan gak nulis FF buat Milky lupa dengan alur cerita ni FF, makanya jadi acak-acakan gini. Next chap bakal ada kejutan buat Jihye dan akan jadi chap terakhir di FF ini. Milky bermaksud akan mempublis FF baru, ada 2 FF, tapi yang akan Milky publis hanya satu. Soalnya kalau terlalu banyak entar gak terselesaikan dengan Milky. FF pertama pernah milky publis di akun milky satunya, tapi karena milky lupa password n emailnya jd gk milky terusin baru 2 chap yang milky publis di sana, rate na T+, yang kedua belum pernah milky publis sama sekali tapi rate na T. tolong bantu milky memilih... FF yang banyak di pilih bakal Milky publis bareng Chap terakhir FF ini.^^..**

**Ok… Milky balas repyu…_**

**-nannaa**

**Gak bakal ada Yuri kok, tapi paling Cuma adegan" na saja, tapi kalau Couple gak, Milky janji gak bakal ad… repyu lagi…^^**

**-NaraYuuki**

**Hahaha…. Kalau adik na changmin di ajak, entar malah ngerusuh lagi…. Repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo^^ aiz jadi malu/ udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-a cloudfishy**

**Sudah lanjut, walau lama… hohoho… repyu lagi^^**

**-VoldeMIN vs KYUtie**

**Sudah lanjut, request na diterima, di chap ini ParkxKim couple semoga suka…. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Hohoho… bang Min kan memang romantis, walau mukanya kayak evil#kabur. Tenang aja, ini bukan FF yuri. Tp tetap was-was, cz mungkin adegan-adegannya bakal ada yuri, tapi dikit doank… sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Milia Schiver**

**Mian mengecewakan, cz couple MinSu gak ada, klw Su ama Minnie jadian, entar YooChun ama Kyuhyun gak ada pasangan, kan gak keren kalau YooChun jadi couple Kyuhyun, Milky entar di gampar ama YooSu n MinKyu shipper. Hehehe… gak pa". santai aja(apanya?)… repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo yang sudah repyu^^ repyu lagi^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : DBSK family love story**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Family/ Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer: punya tuhan dan orang tua mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing: JungXKim, ParkXKim, ShimXCho **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Yuri, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sub Title**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

YooJung menendang-nendang kecil krikil di bawah kakinya, menunggu sang kakak yang keluar dari kelasnya. Wajahnya memandang krikil-krikil itu meloncat lalu bergulir menjauh darinya setelah krikil-krikil itu tertendang oleh ujung sepatu sekolahnya.

"YooJung-ah, kenapa disini? Menunggu JaeJoong oppa, Ne?"

YooJung mendongak, melihat sosok Jihye yang tersenyum tepat didepannya, mata gadis itu menyipit karena tersenyum lalu mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya ke arah si gadis berkacamata itu. YooJung mengangguk membalas pertanyaan sosok Jihye yang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"Jihye-ah, menunggu Yunho oppa ne? ah~ aku punya teman sekarang."

Jihye tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan YooJung, mata bulat berbalut kaca mata minus milik YooJung mengarah pada sosok pria manis yang memandanginya juga saat ini, pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari Jihye itu berdiri tepat di samping sang sahabat walau agak kebelakang, YooJung melihati seragam sekolah yang dipakai pria itu, persis serupa dengan seragamnya.

"Oh aku lupa, dia Yoohwan oppa, kau kenal YooChun oppa tidak? Dia adik laki-lakinya. Dan senior kita di Dong Bang."

Yoohwan mengulur tangannya dan membingkai wajahnya dengan senyuman manis yang selalu membuat Junho lupa kalau pria itu adik dari YooChun pria playboy yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi iparnya (Mungkin). YooJung menatap uluran tangan itu sesaat, wajahnya menampilkan raut kebingungan melihat Jihye dan Yoohwan bergantian.

"YooChun oppa? Ani, aku tidak mengenalnya."

Yoohwan tertawa maklum, baru kali ini ada wanita yang tak mengenal hyung nya yang playboy itu. dia berfikir pasti gadis manis yang terlihat akrab dengan Jihye ini adalah anak baru di Dong Bang, belum lagi wajah gadis itu yang terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Aku Park Yoohwan, siswa angkatan ke 3 di Dong Bang. Kau?'  
"Ah, sunbae…?"

"Ani, panggil dia Oppa saja, YooJung-ah, dia adik teman oppaku kok."

Jihye menepuk-nepuk pundak YooJung keras, membuat YooJung menahan perih di bagian pundaknya.

"Aku Kim YooJung, dan baru pindah 2 minggu yang lalu, Oppa."

"Aigo… kau baru pindah? Pantas aku baru melihatmu di Dong Bang."

YooJung tersenyum senang, baginya Yoohwan adalah senior pertama yang di kenal dan mau berkenalan dengannya selama ini. Di sekolahnya yang lama tak satupun seniornya yang mau mendekat pada YooJung.

"Dia adik dari JaeJoong oppa loh. Manis bukan seperti kakaknya. Hehehe."

Jihye mulai angkat bicara, menjadi penonton diatara Yoohwan dan YooJung membuatnya risi juga merasa tak dianggap.

"Mwo? Kau adik JaeJoong Hyung? YooJung-ah jangan pernah segan-segan meminta pertolangan oppa ne, oppa pasti akan menolongmu."

Begitulah Yoohwan. Dia beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan YooJung, setidaknya koleksi(?) adik perempuannya akan bertambah satu.

"Ne oppa, Gomawo."

.

.

Jihye bergelantungan manja di lengan kekar JaeJoong sedangkan Yunho menatap kesal kepada sang adik, ini akibatnya kalau dia merahasiakan hubungannya dan JaeJoong. YooSu, MinKyu, Junhwan dan YooJung hanya menghela napas melihat hal itu. sebenarnya mereka merasa kasihan terhadap Yunho yang terlihat pasrah saja saat sang kekasih dipeluk oleh adik tersayangnya.

"Oppa, bisakah nanti kau main ke rumahku, tolong ajarkan aku membuat tugas, YooJung juga boleh ikut."

Jihye mulai menggeseKkan pipinya ke lengan berotot JaeJoong, sesaat JaeJoong melirik Yunho yang memandang sang adik dengan hawa ingin membunuh.

"Mian Jihye-ah, aku ada urusan dengan Junsu, benarkan Junsu-ah."  
dengan kasar JaeJoong menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu, berharap pemuda imut itu mau membantunya berbohong saat ini untuk menghindari adik dari kekasihnya itu.

"Oh~ ne, JaeJoong hyung memang ada urusan denganku."

Ujar Junsu canggung. YooChun tertawa dalam hati melihat kekasihnya ikut terlibat dalam kisah cinta kakak dan adik Jung ini.

"Jihye-ah, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang menyelesaikannya, kita bisa mengajak Sooyeon untuk mengerjakannya bersama."

YooJung memberi usulan, gadis bermarga 'Jung' itu berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk senang.

"Ne… akan ku telpon si evil itu sekarang."

Jihye mengambil ponselnya dan siap-siap menelpon SooYeon, di depan mereka, terlihat Shim Changmin yang memandang kesal pada adik Yunho itu, sebabnya Jihye memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan 'Evil'.

.

.

Jihye berjalan cepat ke kawasan Universitas Dong Bang, tujuannya adalah kelas JaeJoong, di tangannya terlihat dua bungkusan bento dan dua kotak susu. Baru saja dia berbelok di tikungan pertama koridor sekolanya, matanya beradu pandang pada YooJung dan Sooyeon yang melambai riang kearahnya.

"Hei… Eonnie…."

Sooyeon menjerit kencang memanggil Jihye, melambaikan kedua tangannya pada si gadis itu. dengan tergesa-gesa Jihye menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan ke perpustakaan, eonnie sendiri?"

sejenak YooJung dan Sooyeon menatap bungkusan di tangan Jihye menanyakan apa isi dari bukusan itu.

"Aku ingin ke tempat JaeJoong oppa. Ini bekal kubuat untuk JaeJoong oppa. Aku ingin makan siang bersamanya."

Cengir gadis berambut sepunggung itu. YooJung hanya terpanah menatap bungkusan itu, wajahnya yang tadi ceria berubah muram, apalagi saat Jihye langsung berpamitan dan meninggalkan SooYeon dan YooJung menjauh.

"Jihye-ah…"

.

.

Beberapa meter lagi Jihye akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya, kelas kuliah pertama JaeJoong sudah terlihat, Nampak beberapa seniornya melewatinya, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang menegur, ada yang cuek, bahkan ada juga yang memandangnya tak suka. Tapi tak sedikitpun yang di anggap Jihye. Tujuannya hanya satu, Makan siang bersama JaeJoong sebelum bel masuknya berbunyi.

"Hmmpp…"

"Yun… hoooooo…ahh.. hmmmpp"  
sesaat tubuh Jihye berhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas yang terkunci rapat. Wajahnya memucat mendengar desahan dari ruangan itu, desahan seorang laki-laki yang menyebut nama kakak laki-lakinya. Jihye mengatur napasnya dan dengan tak sabar di bukanya pintu itu.

BRAK…

"Yunho oppa… Mwo JaeJoong oppa."

Tubuh Jihye membatu di tempat melihat sang kakak yang menindih sosok JaeJoong di bawahnya, kaus JaeJoong sudah tersingkap sampai ke dada terlihat tangan sang kakak yang masih berada di perut pria cantik itu, dan bibir kedua pria itu yang saling bertemu, berciuman panas di atas meja dosen mereka. JaeJoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atasnya merapikan kausnya yang sempat berantakan.

"Jihye-ah, aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Baru saja Yunho akan mengamit lengat gadis itu, Jihye berputar lalu berlari dan tak lupa sebuah hempasan pintu yang tertutup tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Yunho memandang nanar pada pintu itu, lalu wajahnya berpaling menatap JaeJoong yang menatapnya.

"Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya, aku tak mau membohongi Jihye terus."

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, ditariknya pria cantik dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

.

.

Jihye terus berlari dan berlari, dia tak tahu harus kemana, sepanjang jalan gadis itu menangis, dia sangat kecewa pada sang kakak, tak menyangka kalau kakaknya akan menghianatinya begini. Tubuhnya berlari kearah perpustakaan, dan menghambur kedalamnya mencari sosok gadis manis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

Tatapan tajam dan kata-kata 'Jangan berisik, ini di perpustakaan' tak menjadi penghalang untuk Jihye tetap melangkah masuk dan memutari perpustakaan itu dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

Sosok Jihye berhenti saat melihat gadis manis yang dicarinya terlihat asik membaca buku yang disampingnya terlihat SooYeon yang asik menatapi gadis manis itu lekat.

SET… SET… SET…

YooJung mendongak ketika mendengar bunyi sol sepatu yang diseret mendekat padanya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sosok Jihye dengan wajah yang sedih dan air mata yang mengalir di sepanjang pipinya, serta suara sesunggukan yang sesekali terdengar olehnya, dan kedua bungkusan yang di genggam gadis itu. satu fakta kalau Jihye saat ini benar-benar sangat berantakan.

"Jihye-ah."

"YooJung-ah… hueekk."

YooJung terkejut saat Jihye memeluknya erat, begitu pula dengan SooYeon, gadis itu mengerjap matanya melihat Jihye yang terlihat rapuh, biasanya gadis itu akan tersenyum ceria atau berlaku hiper aktif tapi saat ini malah terlihat Jihye benar-benar menderita. Belum lagi tatapan banyak pengunjung perpustakaan yang memandang mereka iritasi.

"Jihye-ah, kita keluar dulu, nanti jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya, Ne."

Jihye mengangguk. Diikutinya langkah YooJung yang menarik lengannya kearah taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Sebenaranya apa yang terjadi. Jihye-ah?"

Jihye mengelap bekas air matanya di pipinya yang terlihat tegas itu, lalu menarik napas panjang untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku tadi tak sengajah melihat Yunho oppa berciuman dengan JaeJoong oppa. Mereka terlihat mesrah, aku merasa mereka punya hubungan Khusus."

Kembali Jihye menangis sesungukan, YooJung Cuma bisa menatap iba pada sahabat pertamanya di Dong Bang itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu masalah itu sejak lama, Jihye-ah. Mereka memang mempunyai hubungan Khusus, tapi mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya padamu…"

YooJung mulai berujar, Jihye menatap YooJung tak percaya, dia tak menyangka kalau si gadis berkacamata itu tahu masalah YunJae.

"Jadi kau tahu, YooJung ah? Dan kau merahasiakannya dariku? Katakan! Siapa saja yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka selain kau?"

Jihye mulai merespon, di cengkramnya bahu gadis didepannya itu kuat, wajahnya berubah kesal, rahangnya mengeras, dan buku jarinya memutih akibat cengkraman terlalu keras di pundah YooJung. YooJung sendiri meringis kesakitan saat bahunya di cengkram sangat kuat.

"Yang aku tahu seluruh teman terbaik Yunho oppa dan JaeJoong oppa yang tahu, dan juga aku."

Cengkraman itu terlepas, Jihye terduduk lemas, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya dan gadis itu kembali menangis terisak.

"Mian Jihye ah, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi JaeJoong oppa yang menyuruhku merahasiakan ini. Mereka hanya tidak mau kau terluka. Percayalah, Yunho oppa melakukannya karena dia terlalu sayang padamu, dia hanya tak mau kau kecewa padanya dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengajakmu bicara."

Dengan nekat YooJung mulai merangkul tubuh Jihye, terasa tubuh gadis bermarga 'Jung' itu terisak di dadanya.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara pada mereka, aku yakin mereka punya alasan khusus mengenai ini semua. Dan kau harus berusaha mempercai mereka."

"Aku mengerti… Gomawo YooJung ah, kau sudah membuatku baikkan."

"Kau temanku, dan akan selalu menjadi temanku. Dari pada mubazir, ayo kita makan bekalmu itu, ajak SooYeon juga."

YooJung menunjuk-nujuk kearah 2 kotak bekal yang tergeletak di samping Jihye. Jihye mengangguk menyetujui ajakan YooJung, lalu menghapus air matanya dan mulai membuka isi bekal itu, sedangkan YooJung sudah sibuk mengirimi SooYeon pesan agar menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

YooJung yang berdiri di samping Jihye hanya menghela napas saat sesaat yang lalu Yunho dan JaeJoong menemuinya dan Jihye yang berada di taman belakang sekolah, dengan wajah yang memelas dan penuh penyesalan, Yunho meminta maaf pada Jihye begitu pula JaeJoong, untungnya gadis itu tak begitu mengamuk, dia hanya terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh sang kakak dan menangis di dada kekar kakak laki-lakinya. YooJung beruntung Jihye mau mengerti akan perasaan YunJae, dan dia bersedia mengalah demi sang kakak. SooYeon yang juga berada di tengah-tengah kakak adik 'Jung dan Kim' itu memasang wajah bodoh, pasalnya dia sama sekali tak tahu sebab akibat kenapa Jihye tiba-tiba memeluk sang kakak dan menangis keras saat ini.

"Eonnie, Jihye eonnie kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

YooJung hanya mengangkat bahunya enteng, dia tak mau memberi tahu apa yang terjadi, biarkan kejeniusan SooYeon berjalan sendiri menemukan apa yang menyebabkan keanehan diantara kedua kakak adik Jung itu.

.

.

Jihye memandang sebal pada sang kakak, dia kesal karena Yunho tak segan-segan menunjukkan kemesranya pada kekasih cantiknya di hadapan sang adik.

"Yak… kenapa bermesraan di situ…"

"Oppaaaaa….! Menjijikan…"

"Huuaaahhh… kenapa berciuman didepanku."

"Dasar Yunho oppa mesum, kenapa kau suka sekali mencium JaeJoong oppa di depan umum…."

"Tanganmu oppa, tanganmu… aiz, kenapa oppa ku mesum sekali…"

.

.

END

**A/N**

**Hohoho… ya saya tahu nih ending gantung dan pendek. Milky lg kejar target(?)… **

**Trimakasih banyak yang sudah repyu FF ini. Big Thanks.**

**NaraYuuki| adette| BooFishy| Rhein-Tang| Aoi Ko Mamoru|nannaa| Milia Schiver| VoldeMIN vs KYUtie| desi2121| Kyuubi kim.**

**Sampai ketemu di FF milky yg lain ^^**

**Micky-Milky^^**


End file.
